Timeless
by geektastic08
Summary: After 2x07, Esther implements a backup plan: travel back in time to save her family before they turned into the Original vampires. The only problem: she accidentally sends Cami back instead of herself. Can Cami change the fate of the Mikaelson family or are they destined to be cursed? Will she find a way back to the present? Does her connection to Klaus transcend time itself?
1. Surprise Vacation

Cami sat at Rousseau's bar counter, a drink in her hand. The mission to subdue Finn was a success, and now she sat alone after hours at her job. Alone, Cami had been feeling that sentiment more and more often.

She felt better earlier. Taking down Finn was great, Cami felt a sense of accomplishment as she slapped those cuffs down on him. The creep masqueraded as her advisor for the past month when what he really wanted was to gain information on his brother, Klaus. Not to mention Cami was supposed to be used in some plan Esther had. Klaus and Elijah were probably torturing it out of him at this moment.

Cami planned on locking up Rousseaus after she finished her drink. She eyed her glass and heard someone enter the bar.

"Sorry, we're closed." Cami didn't take her eyes off her drink.

"That's too bad." A tall black woman sauntered around the bar, "I hear you serve the best drinks in town. Camille, isn't it?" Cami turned and faced the woman. An alarm went off in her mind. The woman kept walking towards her. "My sons have taken quite the liking to you."

 _Esther_. Cami got up and looked for an escape route. Esther started chanting and extended her hand. Cami struggled, then everything went black.

* * *

Esther paced the greenhouse floor in frustration. So much had gone wrong. The two sons that were on her side had been taken prisoner by the two that wanted her destroyed. The arrogant young witch Davina lost her husband Mikael, and although she had a small victory with Camille, Esther's plan was thrown off. She yelled and the candles blazed.

The choices were simple. She could either continue through all of the setbacks or formulate a new one. Esther had a perfect one in mind. It would be risky, and could cost her newly reacquired life. No spell like this had ever been done before, it was against the laws of nature.

But when had that ever stopped her? Esther had broken these laws time and time again. She knew she was that powerful. With this is spell, Esther had a chance to save her family. However if it went wrong there would be catastrophic consequences. Was it worth the risk? Esther hesitated only for a moment before she began the spell.

This was about saving her family. Esther would do anything to save her family, even sacrifice the world.

* * *

The next morning, Cami lay in her bed. On the night stand, her phone rung repeatedly. Cami didn't wake up.

…

In the afternoon, Hayley Marshall stood on the balcony outside Cami's bedroom. She knocked on it. Hayley called Cami multiple times that morning. She needed some advice and she hoped Cami would be able to give some. Cami never picked up.

Hayley wanted to brush it off but her gut told her something was wrong. After all they had taken down Finn Mikaelson yesterday. Maybe Esther wanted revenge and took Cami.

But as she peered through the window Hayley saw Cami was in her bed sleeping. Had she been sleeping all day? Hayley tapped on the window lightly. No response. She tapped harder. Cami didn't stir. How hard did they work Cami at Rousseau's?

Hayley started calling Cami's name, and even started yelling but Cami didn't move an inch. That was odd. From her spot, Hayley listened. Cami's heart was beating normally. Hayley couldn't see any bruises on her. Cami appeared to be in some sort of trance or coma.

Hayley opened the window but the magic boundary prevented her from entering. Hayley cursed, Cami never invited her in. She got her phone out and started dialing a number. Fortunately Hayley knew a vampire that had been invited in.

Ten minutes later Marcel Gerard sat by Cami's bed. He took in her condition and looked at Hayley. "How long has she been like this?"

"All day, I'm guessing. I called her this morning." Marcel put a hand on Cami's forehead. "I thought maybe she brushed me off but that's not Cami. In this town with all the funky things happening, and Mama Mikaelson back-"

"You did the right thing." Marcel gave her a half smile. "Who knows when we would have found her." Marcel felt a tad guilty. He tried checking in on Cami often but since they broke off their...arrangement he was giving her some distance. Some marks on Cami's neck caught his eye.

"What is it Marcel?" Hayley asked. She stood on her toes, trying to see.

Marcel followed the marks down the back of Cami's arms. "Someone marked her."

"What?" Marcel lifted Cami's arm. Hayley's hazel eyes widened. "Do you know what the marks mean?"

Marcel shook his head. "No, but Davina might. I'll give her a ring." He joined Hayley on the balcony.

She cast a worried look at Cami. Hayley didn't know Cami well but she had been a loyal friend to the Mikaelsons, particularly Klaus. Marcel's thoughts followed Hayley's as they looked down at the busy streets below.

"Why haven't you called Klaus?"

"With so much going on, I didn't want to worry him if we could solve this on our own." Hayley turned back around to look at Cami's peaceful face. "Besides, it's Cami. She and Klaus, you know they're-"

"Yeah, I know." Marcel rubbed the back of his neck. It was unspoken but Marcel knew they cared deeply for each other, and there were some romantic feelings. Marcel remembered how tenderly Klaus touched Cami a few days ago. How Klaus lightly stroked Cami's neck and covered her hand with his own as Cami touched his heart. Marcel had never seen Klaus like that with anyone. He didn't know how Cami was able to bring out that side of Klaus without even trying.

Hayley's voice brought Marcel back to the present. "If this is serious, he'll go bezerk when he finds out. With everything going on..."

Marcel knew she had a fair point. "We'll hold off on bringing Klaus in, for now." He returned inside. Cami's chest rose and fell normally. She didn't appear to be in any pain. Marcel didn't want to frighten Hayley but he had no idea what those marks were, he never saw them before. He had no idea what they were dealing with but he had a feeling it was serious.

Cami was under some spell. She didn't look like she was in pain but that didn't mean she wasn't. Marcel was out of his league. "I'll call Davina."

Turns out the young witch knew little more than he did. She tried various spells to wake Cami up but they didn't work. Hayley left to deal with her werewolves and finished Jackson, but made Marcel promise to keep her updated.

"This is an ancient magic." she said, after another failed spell. "My magic can't penetrate it."

"A powerful witch would need to cast it?" Marcel asked.

"Definitely. I only know one who could whip a spell up like this so quickly." Davina stood and faced Marcel.

"Esther." Davina nodded. "Can you tell if Cami's in any danger, or pain?"

"Her body's fine, I know that doesn't answer the question."

Marcel sighed. "What about the marks on her body?"

"Cami's body was prepared for some ritual. I can't tell which one. The marks and the spell are probably connected." Davina looked worried. "I'm sorry Marcel but if this is Esther's doing, only she will be able to explain."

Davina looked like she was about to cry. Marcel hugged her. "I don't want to lose her." Davina said to Marcel's chest. He patted her hair.

"We won't. Not on my watch. Hey," he let Davina go and she looked up at him. "Nothing's going to happen to Cami." Marcel heard footsteps outside. The duo turned to the balcony to see Hayley.

She took in Davina's pink face and Marcel's upset look. Hayley pursed her lips. "It's time to call Klaus."

* * *

Cami was floating on her back. Her eyes were closed. She felt calm, at peace. A lazy smile crossed her lips. Everything was fine, what had she been worrying about anyway? Trouble. She was in trouble, in danger. But how could she be in danger when she felt so relaxed?

She heard water moving, the sound relaxed her even more. Was she moving? Did she care as long as this serenity never went away? Cami bumped into something. Her eyes shot open. What the hell was that? She reached behind her and suddenly felt cold and wet everywhere. She shivered.

Cami moved her arms again. They were weighed down by the wet fabric on her arms. She looked at her arms. What was she dressed in? The sky was grey above her, green trees lined her periphery. When did she get outside? Why was she still floating? She tried to stand and couldn't. Cami went under water before she began treading water. Or attempting to. She looked around. Cami was in a river, being carried by the current. Water got everywhere. In her mouth, nose, and eyes. Cami gasped, letting more water in. Her sight was blurry and Cami felt her fingers going numb.

 _Stay calm stay calm_

Cami moved some hair out of her eyes and looked for a branch or rock to grab onto. She spotted a boulder further down but she'd have to swim to it. The current was carrying her swiftly. Cami didn't know if it was helping or hurting her. Her limbs felt sore and numb but Cami kept swimming. She never considered herself a strong swimmer.

When had she learned to swim? When she was a child. Her parent's made her take lessons with her brother. Sean. His name was Sean, and her name was Cami. Where was her family? The thoughts pushed against Cami's mind as the water pushed against her body. She tuned them out until she finally reached the boulder.

Cami wrapped her arms around it. It was so big her hands didn't meet on the other side. _Now what?_ She should get to land. Cami could try to pull herself up...but that sounded so tiring. Her muscles ached. Cami wanted to relax again. Why shouldn't she? Cami rested her head against the rock. The water beat against her, lulling her to sleep. _If I close my eyes to relax ..._ _just for a moment_...Cami felt her arms dropping.

"Hey! Wake up! Do NOT close your eyes!"

Cami squinted. Was she hearing things?

"Hey!"

Cami turned her head and saw a figure running down towards her.

"Don't let go! I'm going to get you out, love!"

Cami shivered. Suddenly a thick branch was thrust her way. The stranger stood on the other end, leaning down into the riverbank. "Grab on!" Cami grabbed tentatively with one hand. "Now the other one! C'mon love, strong grip. That's a good lass." Cami felt her body being lifted out of the water. She shivered at the cool air, it gave her strength. Cami climbed up the branch, helping the stranger. "You aren't as tired as you look!"

When she was completely out Cami was unable to stop her body from collapsing on the stranger, who turned out to be a young man. She was also unable to control her shivering. Snow covered the ground.

"You're frozen through." He said, sitting her up. "What were you doing in there? Did you fall in?"

"I-I don't know." Cami stuttered.

The young man took off his outter garment and put it around her. Then drew her close and rubbed her arms. "We have to get you into some dry clothes. My village is nearby, can you stand?"

Cami tried and almost fell. He man caught her. "I got you, no worries." He didn't look like he'd be able to carry her but he scooped her up into his arms and started walking. Cami looked up at his face. Why did it look familiar? But Cami was sure she never saw him before. He had an impish face with dark eyes and hair.

"T-t-t-hank y-y-ou." Cami wanted to say more. Such as ask what's his name and where they were but she couldn't.

"Shh. I'll accept your gratitude, later when you're properly recovered darling." His dark eyes met her green ones. "You have beautiful eyes. I've never seen the like before."

His accent sounded familiar for some reason, and it comforted Cami. She turned her face to his warm chest, mentally apologizing for getting him all wet. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

...

When Cami opened her eyes she saw she was inside. She squirmed, Cami was in a bed with many blankets draped over her. A fire made the dwelling warm and toasty. Cami looked around, some dead animals hung, she assumed they were stuffed. Also some pots, bowls, some fruits. Huddled near the fire were two figures. One was the young man, the second was an smaller figure. Long silver hair hung loose down their back. A woman.

"It was a blessing you found her when you did." she said, her voice sounded old.

"She was holding onto a boulder for dear life." the man said. "Thank you for taking her in, Naomi."

Naomi grunted, "I don't recognize her. She's not from a neighboring village."

"A nomad then?"

Naomi shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough. Just what were you doing out there anyway?"

"Err-"

"Nevermind, you're such an odd one, Kol."

"Kol?" Cami sat up.

"Look who has awoken from her slumber!" Kol said, grinning. He and Naomi stood.

"Kol?" Cami repeated.

"That is what they call me."

Naomi felt Cami's forehead. The firelight reflected off of Naomi's face, she was an older woman yet still beautiful. Cami looked down and saw she wasn't under blankets but several layers of animal fur. "Your body's still cold. You need rest child. And _you_ need to return home, Kol." she added sternly.

The words didn't register in Cami's head. Kol...she knew a Kol. Kol was Klaus' brother. Klaus...he was her friend. Klaus Mikaelson. She was Camille O'Connell. She was 23, a bartender, she lived in New Orleans. With vampires, witches, and werewolves.

Cami looked around again. This wasn't New Orleans. Where was she? Cami took in Kol and Naomi's apparel. They were dressed in furs and garments belonging from Bible days. Was this an Amish community? Did he take her to some cosplay convention? Nothing was making sense.

"I have to go." Cami began removing skins.

"You need to stay." Naomi said forcefully putting skins back on. "You are not well."

"I have friends, they'll be looking for me."

Kol cocked his head to the side. "Your tongue is strange."

"Aye." Naomi said. "I have never heard the like."

Cami was starting to panic. "Stop!" She swatted Naomi's hand away. For a tense moment Naomi looked like she would slap Cami. Then she changed her mind."I have to go." Cami got up.

"You want to die of cold? Fine by me." Naomi walked back to the fire.

Kol stared at Cami curiously. "Naomi, the she is still delirious."

Cami looked around for something resembling shoes.

"I do not help those who do not seek it." she huffed, sticking her hands out of the fire. "You ought to return home before your father sends for you."

"Thank you Naomi, for helping me. You too Kol." They turned to her, "I appreciate it, when I get home, I'll be fine." Humor was apparent on their faces, they thought she was a mad woman.

There was a knock on the door. Cami opened it since she was closest. Her mouth dropped open at the face on the other side.

"Hello, I have come for my brother, Kol."

Klaus looked exactly the same, only with hair that hung past his shoulders. He was dressed the same as Hannah and Kol. Klaus peered around Cami. Cami's mouth moved but no words came out. she whispered, "Klaus..."

He didn't hear her. Klaus looked at Cami like he would a stranger, and it hurt Cami more than anything.

"Is Naomi home?"

"Klaus..."

Confusion took over Klaus' features, his brow furrowed as he finally focused on her. "I have not made your acquaintance." Cami's body trembled at the distance in his tone. It was as if she was back in the icy river. "Who are you?" I was named Niklaus, most people call me Nik."

Cami was overwhelmed with everything. Her vision went blurry, she didn't hear the next words Klaus uttered. Cami held her head. She was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Everything was crashing down on her. Cami barely felt her body falling. The last thing she saw was the surprise on not-her-Klaus' face before the darkness engulfed her.


	2. Time Travel Troubles

Klaus burst through Cami's apartment door, nearly taking it off it's hinges. He sped into Cami's room. Hayley, Marcel, and Davina looked up at the disturbance then relaxed when they saw it was Klaus. Klaus ignored them as he stood over Cami.

"Camille." He said lowly as he lightly ran his fingers over her cheek.

Klaus' audience exchanged understanding looks and exited the bedroom. In the living room they heard Klaus repeat Cami's name in vain, each time saying it with more force. Marcel could feel Klaus' frustration mounting. He sought to curb it before it reached it's peak. No one needed the hybrid flying into a rage.

Marcel reentered Cami's room. Klaus sat on Cami's bed, holding Cami's right hand. When he heard Marcel enter he let her hand go. "What happened?" Klaus asked lowly. Marcel quickly related the few facts he knew.

Klaus shot up and stormed toward Marcel, who backed into the living room. "Why was I just informed?" he yelled.

"Because we knew you'd have this reaction!" Hayley yelled from the balcony. "We didn't know if you and Elijah were in the middle of a plan or what." Klaus started to argue but Hayley cut him off. "Look, the important thing is you're here now."

"I'm sure Esther's behind this." Davina said. "I tried a locator spell but she's cloaked."

"No worries, love." Klaus muttered. "I know exactly where she is."

...

The spell didn't work. Esther knew that the moment she opened her eyes and saw the familiar greenhouse ceiling. What went wrong?

Esther stood and looked at her surroundings, the room looked like a hurricane ripped through it. The ingredients she used were scattered, some consumed. Something happened. Just not what she wanted.

Before Esther began further speculation she was suspended in the air, gasping for breath.

"Hello, mother." Klaus said as he choked her. He looked around the room. "Looks like you just cooked up quite the spell." Esther only emitted strangled sounds. "What was that?" More strangled sounds. "Don't worry, we'll get this all cleared up soon." Klaus' other hand shot out and hit Esther's shin, breaking the bone. She screamed. "Now, time for a chat."

A minute later, Klaus tossed Esther on Cami's living room floor. She let out whimpers of pain. Marcel looked at her.

"That was fast." Hayley muttered, she changed her location from outside Cami's balcony to outside her front door.

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at Esther. "Mother I've acquired ample knowledge of torture over the centuries. I long to put it to use presently."

"Why am I here?" Esther gritted out.

Davina stormed out of Cami's room. She extended her hand and Esther held her head as she screamed in agony. "What have you done to Cami?" Blood dripped from Esther's nose.

"D," Marcel said in warning.

Klaus held up a hand. "Now now Davina, as much as I'm enjoying the show you can't kill her...yet."

Davina stopped and Esther glared up at her, wiping her nose. "You are powerful for one so young." Her eyes shifted to Klaus' smug smile. "May I know the reason for this cruel treatment?"

Klaus pointed back into Cami's room. "You did something to Camille, I want to know what it is."

"That's what all of this is about, the _human_?" Esther laughed and winced at the pain it caused. "I underestimated her importance to you."

Klaus' eye twitched before he slammed his foot down on the broken shin. Esther hollered.

"Careful," Marcel said. "We don't want to wake up the neighbors."

"I'll kill whoever disturbs us." Klaus answered calmly.

"I do hope you'll try."

Everyone turned toward the door, where Elijah leaned lazily against the doorframe. Hayley jumped, she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"You left Finn and Kol alone?" Marcel asked.

"I left them quite incapacitated." Elijah ran a finger down the frame, checking for dust. "Perhaps you should go watch them."

Marcel looked at Hayley."Call me if there's a change." He sped away.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked, gesturing at Esther.

"Our dear mother has some design against Camille, she was just about to tell us what it is." Klaus added more pressure to the broken shin.

"I took Camille last night." Esther gasped. Klaus took his foot off, and hovered it over her. "I returned her here in a matter of hours."

"What are the marks on her body?" Davina demanded. "What ceremony were you preparing her for?"

"Body jump." Esther wheezed.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Hayley was the first to speak.

"You were going to jump someone into Cami's body? You sick bitch, who was it going to be?"

"Rebekah." Elijah said. His dark eyes narrowed at his mother. "You offered all of us new bodies. But why Camille?"

Esther tried sitting up but failed. "I knew Niklaus would not hurt that body once the spell was completed. Even if Rebekah was trapped in it."

Klaus remained silent, knowing what she said was true.

"That doesn't explain why she hasn't waken up." Davina argued.

"What are you talking about?" Esther said.

Klaus roughly yanked her up and dragged her into Cami's bedroom. His gaze softened slightly at Cami. Davina followed behind him, Hayley and Elijah appeared on the balcony in seconds.

Esther clung to the end frame of Cami's bed, leaning over. "Oh no."

"'Oh no'? Is that all you can bloody say?" Klaus grabbed her. "Wake Cami up NOW."

"I'm afraid I can't."

Davina crossed her arms. "Why can't you undo this spell? Counteract it, something?"

"I barely got it cast the first time, when I did...this wasn't what I planned."

"What did you plan? What exactly does this spell do?" Hayley asked. Elijah nodded beside her in agreement.

"It was meant for me." Esther muttered. She looked at Klaus. "This was my back up plan. I would go back in time, before Henrik's death and prevent the events that lead to casting the immorality spell."

"Impossible." Elijah said.

"Except it's not." Davina's eyes narrowed. "You accidentally sent Cami in your place."

"She's..." Klaus looked at Cami's resting face before facing Esther, fury was etched on his face. "...you sent her back _there_? How will she survive?"

"I don't know." Esther actually looked sorry.

"Cami's trapped back in bible times?" Hayley was incredulous.

"We aren't _that_ old Hayley." Elijah said, offended.

"But her body's here."

"It's manifested here, for now." Esther said. "Her spirit is back in time, at our home."

"So she's a ghost?" Davina asked.

"No, she's is in two places at once. Camille will feel things where she is. Her soul travelled. Should she get hurt..."

"Or killed." Klaus finished. "If she dies there, we say goodbye to Camille here." He cast a murderous glance at his mother.

"Her spirit's stronger than I thought for making it there at all."

On cue Cami's body started jerking as if possessed.

Hayley was in shock. "This is the first time I've seen her move."

"What's happening?" Davina asked.

"I spoke too soon." Esther answered. "Cami's essence is torn, it has to completely settle on it's destination. It has to complete the trip."

"What if it doesn't?" Elijah muttered.

No one responded although they all knew the answer. Cami would be lost, and her body would be useless without a soul. Everyone was helpless as Cami's body writhed and shook.

Klaus blinked back tears. He tentatively grabbed her hand, trying not to grip it too tight. Cami's body went still. There was an intake of breath...then nothing. It was like she was moments before.

"She made it." Davina sounded relieved.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Klaus snapped. "How is she supposed to get back?"

"She won't, Niklaus." Esther sounded resigned. "The spell is supposed to be a one way trip. I didn't design it to return. I'd go back, prevent the events and the future would be forever changed."

Klaus grabbed Esther and threw her across the room, making Davina scream. "You and your fucking spells!" he roared. "Have you learned nothing?" Esther rolled over, her body stunned.

"Niklaus." Elijah said.

Klaus swallowed and tried to control his emotions.

"Cami can still change the future." Hayley said. "She may have a drastic effect on the timeline."

Klaus squatted over Esther. "I want Cami back. I don't care how you do it but you will return Camille to the present." Esther only groaned.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said.

"What?"

"Perhaps now is the time for a talk."

Klaus glared at Elijah. The last thing he wanted was to be treated like a child, yet the thinking part of him knew his brother had a point. He talked lowly to his mother. "Talk to Davina, see if you two can come up with something." Klaus met Elijah in the hallway outside Cami's front door.

Elijah didn't speak. "Well come on, you wanted to have a talk now talk." Klaus mumbled.

"I simply thought you needed a moment to process everything."

Klaus sighed. He wanted to go on a murder spree, that always made him feel better. "She sent Cami back in time, Elijah. Not just any time, ours. A brutal period in history, to our culture. Cami is a twenty first century woman used to certain rights and privileges, can you imagine her back in our time?" He looked at Elijah, who appeared to be trying. "You remember how brutal life was back then? She won't make it."

"Perhaps it's best we not jump to the worst scenario. We ought to give Camille more credit, she may survive."

"For how long? What if she's trapped there forever? I may never get to see her. I-" Klaus was unable to finish the sentence.

Klaus hadn't seen Cami in days, he distanced himself to keep her safe. Their last little adventure got her kidnapped by Mikael and almost killed. Now she's transported back a millennia by his mother. He should have never talked to her before he went to find Davina and Mikael. After Cami finished her phone call with Davina he should have sped off. Cami wouldn't have known any difference.

"We will bring her back, brother." Elijah said.

Klaus still worried. He had no doubt about Cami's bravery or intelligence. He was afraid those traits would get her killed.

* * *

Silence woke Cami. She lived in large cities her whole life. The French Quarter never slept, she was used to noise while she slept. Now she heard birds chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, footsteps shuffling across the floor. Cami's eyes fluttered open.

She felt tired. Cami touched her forehead and touched a wet cloth. She moved it from her brow, groaning.

Naomi walked to the bed. "Awake are we?"

Cami's eyes adjusted to the light inside the hut. "How-" she stopped. Her throat was dry and her voice sounded scratchy.

"Wait." Naomi commanded. She fetched a ladle with water. Gently she let Cami sip from it.

The cool water felt refreshing as it ran down her throat. Cami tried again. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

"Three days? I was out for three days?!" Cami quickly sat up and immediately regretted it. Her body felt weak and fatigued.

"You need to eat." Naomi took the wetcloth from Cami and moved to her kitchen area.

Cami continued sipping water. Once again Naomi had bundled her up under multiple blankets.

"I thought you bound for the afterlife." Naomi said while preparing Cami's food. Cami wanted to respond but water never tasted so good. "Your body started shaking all over. Then you ran a fever, it only broke yesterday." Naomi chopped up some herbs and added them to the meal.

Cami didn't remember anything while she was asleep, save for feeling her body tremble. It was like her body was fighting being back in time, not that she blamed it. But Cami was still here. Did that mean she was trapped? Was there no way back? She coughed. One thing was for sure, she had to get stronger.

"Eat." Naomi sat beside Cami and spoon fed her like she would a child.

"Thank you." Cami said between bites. The food was mushy like stew. Cami had to get used to the taste but it wasn't terrible. Besides, she hadn't eaten in days. "Where have you slept?" Cami looked around and realized she was in the only bed.

"I made my own pad on the other side of the hut."

"You didn't have to do that." Naomi grunted. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience...and for my behavior the other day."

Naomi's brown eyes appraised Cami. Her brown skin seemed timeless as it hid her true age. "Apology accepted."

Cami relaxed. As long as she was here she needed to have as many allies as possible. Naomi was a start. The old woman

"I will inform the leaders of your newly awakened state."

"Why?" Anxiety seized Cami.

"Your arrival caused the wagging of many tongues. Everyone wants to know who you are, where you came from, if this is an omen from the gods. Not a day goes by where I do not receive an inquiry about you." Cami remained silent. She didn't want any attention on her or to be considered a freak. "I am curious myself. We know nothing about you. We can begin with your name."

"Camille." Cami answered, for once she was happy she had a grandma's name.

"Camille." Naomi repeated. "Where do you come from?"

Cami sank back. The better question was _when_ did she come from? Esther did this as some cruel part of her plan. "I don't remember."

Naomi obviously wasn't fooled by the lie, she only grunted (Cami noticed she did a lot of grunting). "You will have to give better answers if you are to fare well in front of the council. They will decide your fate."

"My fate?" Cami's brow crinkled.

"Whether to let you live or kill you." Naomi clarified. Cami's mouth dropped open but Naomi seemed un-bothered as she looked at Cami's bowl. "Would you like more stew?"

* * *

The elders gave Cami two more days of recovery before summoning her before the village. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Everyone gathered outside the village to see what would happen. Naomi directed Cami to the front before taking her own seat in the front row. The leaders sat to the left of Cami, they didn't look like a friendly bunch. As she took in their faces Cami wanted to faint, Mikael was among them. Maybe death wasn't a bad thing. If she died maybe that would send her back to the present. There was still a chance this was a dream.

Cami didn't know where to look, the seven judgmental old men or the crowd that stared at her like she was an alien. She considered searching for Klaus' face but decided against it. Seeing him would make her more nervous. Cami reminded herself that Klaus wasn't her friend here. She was on her own.

An elder beat a stick on the log they sat and the villagers quieted. "We are here to decide the fate of this stranger that has come to our village. Some say she was sent from the gods, others that she is an enemy, a spy from our enemies-" Cami wanted to argue her case but decided this wasn't the time. "At the end of this gathering we shall decide. Kol, son of Mikael found her in the mighty river. We shall hear his account."

Kol stepped out from the audience and stood a few feet away from Cami. He didn't spare her a glance. Cami prayed his account wouldn't paint her as a spy. Kol kept his eyes on the elders as he spoke, recounting how he was out in the woods searching for herbs when he saw Cami struggling in the river. The leaders asked him a few questions before allowing him to return to his seat. They murmured among themselves. Despite her earlier vow to Cami's eyes followed Kol to see if he was sitting next to Klaus. She felt the council's eyes on her so she broke her eyes away and faced them.

The elder who spoke earlier looked Cami up and down. He didn't look suspicious, only curious, for now. He stroked his bushy white beard as he spoke. "They call me Aeneas. I am an elder of this village. What do they call you?"

Cami could practically hear everyone lean forward to hear her speak. "Camille." She hoped she sounded stronger than she felt.

"Where do you come from?"

"A-another village." Some of the elders scoffed and rolled their eyes. Cami sighed. She was so getting sentenced to death.

"Which village?" A raven haired man from the council asked.

"I don't remember." Cami said. She heard sounds of disbelief. Cami knew this was the time to tell the story she crafted the past few days. All lies sounded more convincing if you inserted some truth in them. Thankfully she paid attention to Klaus' rants to know they knew all about witches. "A witch had a grudge against my family. She and her coven hexed my uncle and my brother. They killed themselves." Gasps. "With me...they took my memories and exiled me, putting me under a spell and placing me in the river. I only remember a few things..."

"You do not remember your village's name?" another leader ask.

Cami shook her head, her eyes became misty. "I have no home."

"Parents?"

"They were gone soon after my birth. My uncle raised me."

Mikael spoke, his blue eyes narrowed, "What about your speech? It is strange and I do not trust it."

A murmur went up on the crowd. Cami held his eyes even though she trembled inside. "A side effect of the spell they cast." She turned to the audience. "I am no spy or enemy. I only seek sanctuary, a chance to find a home." She didn't linger on them, and faced the council. "You can keep me up here all day, you won't find any cause to doubt my sincerity."

"Other than the ones we already voiced?" Mikael asked. Cami ignored him and remained confident.

"I throw myself at your mercy and yield to your law." Cami bowed slightly wondering if it was over the top. But this was her life in the balance.

The council shifted and talked among themselves. After a few moments Aeneas cleared his throat. "We are at an impasse."

"Shall anyone here vouch for the stranger until she has proved herself one of us?"

Everyone was silent. Cami's heart sped up. How did they execute people here? Would they behead her? Hang her? Run her through? Cami tried not to faint. These people hated signs of weakness. If she buckled now she was as good as dead.

"I vouch for her."

Cami's mouth dropped open in shock. She turned towards the voice and found Naomi slowly standing up.

"Naomi." Aeneas looked surprised as well. He quickly recovered. "You understand the custom?"

"Aye."

"You agree to take the girl in and shelter her?"

"I do."

"Then it is settled. The stranger shall stay in Naomi's house until she proves herself trustworthy." Aeneas hit the log again. "Dismissed." Mikael and three others scowled at Cami. At least she now knew who her enemies were.

The villagers got up and continued their previous activities. Cami couldn't find Klaus or Kol in the crowd. Naomi appeared at her side. Cami hugged her. The old woman's arms remained by her side but Cami didn't care. "Thank you."

Naomi grunted. "Do not show gratitude yet. You have to prove yourself or you will yet be killed."

"I didn't know you cared." Cami said honestly.

Naomi cut her a look, "We return home." she started walking with Cami at her side.

"Home?"

"If you are staying with me it is your home now too."

Cami's relief was tinged with sadness. She was unable to feel victorious despite temporarily avoiding death and having a new home. Home implied a permanent dwelling, and Cami wanted none of her current circumstances to be permanent.


	3. Adjustments

Cami's body swayed with exhaustion. Her eyes blinked slowly and she shook herself awake. Day 5 in whatever-year-it-was and her body hadn't adjusted to the Viking way of life, at least not the early mornings. Cami stood in line at the only well in the village. This started her early routine. She would draw water, just enough for her and Naomi to wash their faces and start the day. Back at the house, Naomi was getting breakfast ready.

Cami yawned. The last time she got up before sunrise was to catch the flight that brought her to New Orleans years ago. If she could go back (since time travel was possible), would Cami tell herself not to go? To cancel her transfer to Xavier and forget Sean's death like the rest of her family already did? No, younger Cami wouldn't listen. She knew something was off about her brother's sudden murder suicide and wouldn't stop until she got answers. It was that stubbornness that landed her here. Cami shivered as a breeze came, bringing some lucidness with it.

No, this was not her fault. It was Esther's, messing with things beyond her powers once again because she hadn't learned the first time when she turned her family into immortal beings that needed to feast off others in order to survive. Cami squinted in the dark, trying to take in the village. Was it this culture that produced such a kill or be killed mentality? Maybe Esther was a victim of circumstance. Whatever sympathy Cami felt was immediately replaced by hatred, Esther was not some innocent victim, Cami was. She was stuck in a time she knew nothing about. Cami never felt so lost in her life.

Cami's arms ached with the weight of the large clay jar in her hands. It would only get heavier when it was half-filled with water. The line moved at an even pace, so if Cami put the jar down on the ground she'd be forced to pick it right back up as she moved forward. Not that she would put it on the ground, Cami noticed the first day that everyone carried their jar and she didn't need to stick out any more than she already did.

When she finally got to the well Cami's arms struggled to pull the water up. Cami took longer than others but still faster than her first tries. Maybe her body was adjusting after all. Her body protested as she carried the half-filled jug away. Cami grunted, _maybe not._ At least she didn't spill any water as she walked. Nothing was more humiliating than the fiasco on her first day. Naomi tried showing her the ropes and on the way home Cami tripped, wasting water and shattering the jar. The cuts on her palms and hands were still healing from the scrape. Now she did an awkward waddle on the way to Naomi's house. Other women held their jar to the side with one hand but Cami wasn't prideful enough to try such a feat. She struggled holding it with two hands in front of her. Cami kept her eyes on the trembling pottery, maintaining complete focus.

"Camille."

Cami wearily lifted her eyes to see two council members blocking her path. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept her head low as the middle aged men eyed her. One was tall yet solid, his dark brown hair was streaked with white. The other was shorter, stocky and large. Very large, if he got in a fight with a bear, Cami would be worried about the bear.

"Are you adjusting to life well?" The stocky one boomed. Cami jumped, his loud deep voice was like thunder in the morning. Cami's body was suddenly awake and alert. His bright orange hair didn't help.

"Trying." Cami mumbled groggily. She stifled a yawn, not wanting the men to interpret it as disrespect. Her arms trembled with the weight of the jar. Could she go to Naomi now?

"The council will keep our eyes out for you." The tall one warned, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was too early for Cami to reply with a smart remark, she only nodded and looked over his shoulders.

The redhead finally took notice of the jar in Cami's hand, "Are you taking water to Naomi?"

 _No shit._ "Yes."

The large man granted Cami the mercy of taking the jar from her hands. He lifted it like it weighed nothing. Cami shot him what was hopefully an appreciative glance. Cami rubbed her arms.

The taller man leaned down to Cami's face. Cami shifted back so she wouldn't smell his hot breath, it was enough she could smell his musky scent. "Naomi is revered among our people. You are blessed by the gods to have her stand for you. If you put her in danger, or wrong her in any way, I will make the short time before your execution hell on earth."

"Does 'wronging her' include not getting her water to her before breakfast?" Cami quipped, still looking over his shoulder.

The large man hid a chuckle by stroking his thick beard. The taller man stood erect, his brown eyes bored into her. Before he could reply his friend held his free hand up. "Enough Haldor, we have enough things to see to." He gestured to himself. "I am Rajmund, my lady and we shall not intrude any further." Rajmund handed Cami the jar, if he saw Cami struggle he ignored it. "Having you around could prove good for Naomi."

When Cami finally got home Naomi was still picking up her bed. "What prolonged you?" the old woman asked without turning around.

"I was stopped by two council members." Cami carefully poured some the water into a pot.

"Easy, do not splash it." Naomi joined her, pouring the rest into a bowl before washing her face.

Cami studied Naomi's beautiful brown face and thooght about what Haldor said. "Naomi, what did you do by vouching for me? It's more than letting me live with you, isn't it."

Naomi patted her face dry with a towel and sighed. "It is. As it is, you have no place here, you are a stranger. Your words mean nothing since we do not know of your family, your village, you are nothing in the eyes of the law." Cami flinched internally. "I am a member of this village, I have all of the aforementioned that you do not. By standing for you I act as your proxy. I am responsible for you, my fate is tied with yours. If you are found guilty of breaking the law, or are deemed unsuitable to us, I will be executed along with you."

Cami froze. Naomi said this all so calmly, like it was nothing. "Why would you do that? You're willing to put your life on the line for me and you barely know me."

Naomi sighed. "Do not make more of it than it is, child. I do not believe you a danger to us, nor will you bring us harm. You certainly do not deserve death." Naomi's large brown eyes studied Cami, who fidgeted. "You are peculiar, I see something in you Camille..."

For a moment they stayed like that. Cami didn't like being under Naomi's hawk gaze, she changed the subject. "One of the councilmen was keen on threatening me about treating you right. Tall, long dark hair streaked with white, dark mustache, brown eyes, his name was Haldor." Naomi's brown face softened at the name then hardened again. Cami couldn't help commenting, "Are you two...? I mean is there..?" Cami searched for the right word, "Is he your lover?"

"Camille!" Naomi snapped. Cami ducked her head, it had been years since someone addressed her with a tone of chastisement. How quickly she forgot what time she was in. "That is none of your business, and no he is not my lover."

"Sorry." Cami muttered before washing her face. Obviously Haldor was something if he ilicited such a strong reaction and Haldor clearly was protective over Naomi. If Cami planned on sticking around she would take time to find out the details of their past but fortunately, she wasn't.

As they ate their small breakfast Naomi kept studying Cami and Cami kept trying to ignore it. Finally Cami spoke. "So what's the plan?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Plan?"

"Yes, how do I prove myself to the village."

"You work hard, keep your head low, and stay out of trouble." Cami shrugged, seemed easy enough. "You are beautiful." Naomi noted. "That works in your favor, if you smile you can catch a young mans eye and be married quickly."

Cami choked and put her bowl down. "Married? I don't want to be married." Marriage was not in Cami's plans for her future. Even in the future time marriage was years ahead. Cami wanted to finish school, establish her career, open a clinic.

Naomi crossed her arms. "What do you plan on doing then?"

"What you just said! Proving myself to everybody, not get married!"

"You need a man to provide for you, build you a home where you can raise your children-" Cami's eyes bucked as she tuned Naomi out. She needed to get back to the future, now. This was insane, not to mention sad. Whenever she thought of children she thought of Hope, Klaus and Hayley's dead baby. Hope hadn't lived a full day before she was murdered.

"...It is expected for a young woman to marry." Naomi's voice was firm.

Cami held out her hands, "Why can't I stay here?"

Naomi frowned. "Here, permanently? For the rest of your days?"

"There are worse ways to live."

"There are _better."_ Naomi's brow creased. _"_ Young people ought to marry and take care of each other."

"Is that what you did?" Cami challenged. "You live here, on your own."

"That was not my choice."

Something in Naomi's voice made Cami stop. Was it bitterness, regret? Cami tried reading her but the old woman stared back at Cami stubbornly. Cami sighed in defeat, she did not know the whole story and Naomi clearly didn't want to explain any further.

 _Fine_. Cami resolved in her mind. It didn't matter anyway, Cami would be gone before any man had a chance to look twice at her. If only she knew how.

...

Some hours later, Cami was in for a surprise. She was milking Astrid (Naomi's goat) under Naomi's watchful eye when the old woman dropped the bomb. "You need to go work in the fields with the other young ladies."

Cami's grip on Astrid tightened and the goat bleated. "Sorry." Cami stroked Astrid's side and looked at Naomi, "Is that wise? I mean isn't it too soon?"

"On the contrary, your health has risen. Your strong enough to work now."

Funny, since Cami currently felt her body deflating, "But who will help you around here?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "I do not require help. I did take care of myself before you drifted down the river into my life." she chuckled, "It is time you got outside of this house more. You cannot use me or my home to hide."

"I'm not hiding." Cami said defensively.

"Enough, that is all the milk you will get from her today." Naomi picked up the pail Astrid's milk sloshed around in. "You will go tomorrow. Make friends and work hard. Remember this is about earning their trust...and keeping your place."

"In society?" Cami grumbled.

"In my house." Cami looked at Naomi in alarm but saw a smile on her brown face, which Cami slowly returned. So Naomi had a sense of humor after all. "Do not worry Camille."

* * *

The next morning while Cami stood in line at the well Kol appeared behind her. "How goes it Camille?"

Cami yawned. "Tired." She was so tired she didn't register the surprise of Kol being friendly all of a sudden. That and Cami was nervous about going to the fields.

"You will need to get that energy up if you are going to work in the fields, darling."

"How do you know I'm going to the fields?" Cami asked.

"I have my ways." Kol winked.

"Naomi told you."

"Yes." Kol put an arm around Cami's shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. "How are you doing, love? I have to check on all the dames I rescue."

How long did Cami have to stay here before everyone would stop asking her that? "You ask me that now after I've been here nearly a week? What honor." she said dryly.

"You wound me!" Kol placed a hand over his heart as they moved up in line.

Cami couldn't help shaking her head and smiling at his silliness. "Why are you here Kol?" She moved his arm. The only men that fetched water in the morning were sons of widowers who had no females in their household.

"I told you before, I came to check on you." Kol peered down at her with those dark eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"No." Cami smiled.

"Thank the gods!" Kol and Cami turned to find Rebekah slide in line behind them. Cami couldn't help staring at the young blonde. She looked exactly the same, only her hair reached down to her waist. Rebekah put a hand to her chest as if to still her heart.

"I think you mean 'thank you Kol'." he corrected.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It is entirely too early in the morning for you to be this prideful."

"This is the reward I get for holding your place in line after _you_ overslept?' Kol pointed a finger in her face, "Look no further than your own self for the epitome of pride."

As they bickered Cami felt a pang of nostalgia. She and Sean used to argue at the drop of a hat especially in the morning when they had to share a bathroom. Cami's heart was saddened. She never got to say goodbye, and now Cami couldn't even visit his gravesite.

Rebekah finally took notice of Cami and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm Camille."

"Who doesn't know who you are?" Rebekah said, but not in a mean way. There was a bit of wonder in her voice and clear interest in her blue eyes, like she was trying to figure out who Cami was. "The mysterious and beautiful maiden who was brought to us by the river and convinced the council to spare her life."

Kol cut in, "Camille this delightful creature is my sister Rebekah."

"Older sister." Rebekah specified.

"Camille is going to the fields today."

"Really?" Rebekah's eyes lit up. Cami felt her nervousness returning. "I shall have to be your guide."

Kol laughed. "No no no Bekah, Camille wishes to be productive."

"Then she should not consort with the likes of you." she retorted and tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Is it not the time for you to join our father and brothers?" Kol bumped Rebekah's shoulder as he passed and she playfully pushed his back.

After Kol left there was awkward silence between the two blonds as they continued to move up in line.

"Did you mean what you said?" Cami asked. turning back to Rebekah. ""About helping me in the fields?" Cami asked. She wasn't sure if Rebekah was sincere or only said it for show in front of Kol. After all in Cami's day Rebekah invited her to a party full of vampires to be a distraction. But this wasn't that Rebekah, she become future Rebekah yet.

"Of course!" Rebekah looped her arm in Cami's. "This is going to be fun."

...

Cami told her brain to immediately translate "fun" into "work" whenever she heard it in this century. At least Naomi warned her. Mental note, 30 minutes of cardio five times a week did not prepare one for the daily rigor of Viking life.

It was the afternoon and Cami's fellow laborers showed no signs of slowing down their work. Cami along with several ladies her age followed behind middle aged women as they used their scythes to cut down the wheat. When they moved on Cami shuffled behind them, binding up the fallen wheat in bundles. At least she wasn't alone, true to her word Rebekah had shown her the proper way to bundle, what bugs to look out for, and the proper distance to keep. Cami worked at a slower pace than her peers but she didn't give up.

The ladies chatted while they worked, Cami didn't contribute much to the conversation because she was focused on her task. However she was able to pick up some things. Such as the different fields the village worked, barley, wheat, rye in addition to having bounteous apple and plum trees. Some men hunted, while others tended to the other fields.

Cami wondered what Klaus was doing. She wiped her sweaty brow.

"You do well for your first day." Gisele, a raven haired girl called to her.

"Thanks-I mean gratitude." Cami corrected.

"She is." Rebekah agreed as she expertly grabbed the fallen barley. "Did you do this in your home village?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh right," Rebekah's face scrunched up. "What a bother."

"I would not wish to remember specifics of a witch's vendetta against me and my family." Olga huffed from the other side of Rebekah.

"Perhaps the gods will restore your memories Camille." Gisele said.

"Are there any witches here?" Cami asked. The only witch Cami knew was Esther, and she didn't want to deal with her. But maybe Cami could find some of Esther's magical objects and use one to get back home.

Rebekah stiffened, but Olga answered, "You needn't worry Camille, you are safe here."

"Thank you." Cami said, noting Olga didn't answer the question.

Cami lost herself in her work. She couldn't believe she was nervous about being out in the fields. Some people still stared and kept their distance from her, but others like Gisele and Olga did not seem to care. As repetitive as the work was it took Cami's mind off her current situation.

"Water!" A woman called as she walked up. She carried a pail with a ladle to sip from.

"Ida!" Someone cried. "You should not be carrying that thing, we do not want you to overexert yourself."

"I'm fine." Ida replied as she slowly walked. Everyone finished the bundle they were working on then met Ida. While they drank Ida pulled her chocolate colored hair off her neck. "It's hot as Helviti."

An older woman, Vanessa walked up. "Another reason you should be inside. Do not put unnecessary strain on the child you carry."

As Cami sipped her water her eyes finally dropped to the bump protruding from Ida's stomach. "Congratulations."

Ida beamed and rubbed her belly. "Thank you."

"Four months down, five to go." Rebekah sang.

"Do you think it's a girl?" Olga asked before drinking.

"Magnus wants a son." Ida answered.

"What man does not?" Gisele rolled her eyes. "I want to bare girl."

"That is up to the gods." Vanessa said. "Who do not reward laziness. Back to work! You," she pointed to Ida, "home to the coolness of your home. You'll not have Magnus on my arse if you pass out from exhaustion."

Ida saluted Vanessa before leaving. The girls continued talking when they got back to the barley.

"Ida is lucky to have Magnus." Olga mused.

"Aye, he was always a good lad." Rebekah agreed, pushing her hair out of her face, "A little odd looking but sweet."

"Odd looking in a charming way. He grows on you." Gisele defended, she looked at Cami. "He comes from a line of carpenters. Magnus is good with his hands." Olga and Rebekah giggled.

"His hands are large." Olga smirked knowingly.

"I would be quick with child too if Magnus' hands are as talented in the bed as he is with wood." she winked.

Cami snorted while the other girls fell out laughing.

"Less chatter more bundling!" Vanessa yelled back at them.

Work finally ceased as the sun went down. Cami's arms felt like spaghetti and her hands had some scratches. When Naomi saw them she raised her eyebrows in approval.

"You worked hard. Here, set them in water."

Cami sighed in relief. "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"You will become accustomed to it." Naomi clapped her hands. "Go wash up, dinner is almost ready."

Outside Cami splashed water on her face. Her eyes adjusted to the ever darkening sky. Cami could hear the mumblings of neighboring families as they ate dinner. She looked at the moon, today wasn't bad at all. In fact it was quite informative. Cami would say she enjoyed it if she hadn't been marooned in another time period against her will.

A few doors down someone exited a home. A man and a young woman, Cami could hear the laughter before he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. When he came her way Cami quickly acted nonchalant. Her heart broke when she saw it was Klaus.

Cami had kept her ears attentive all day for any mention of him. Any time she thought she saw his blond head she perked up, yet it never was him. It took everything in Cami not to run to Klaus and attack him with a bear hug. He was the most familiar thing to her in this period yet he was a million miles away. She took the time to study his face, what little she could see of it in the dark. Klaus wore a blissful smile on his face and hummed a tune.

Klaus acknowledged Cami with a slight nod of the head she returned. It was a small gesture that both energized and drained her spirits. Cami continued looking in his direction long after he disappeared from sight. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. _Today was informative indeed_. Cami mentally filed the latest tidbits to her ever growing collection of facts. Whoever lived in that house made Klaus happy, and let's be real. The look on his face was that of a man in love. Klaus was in love with a woman who lived two doors down and he barely spared Cami a glance. Because this isn't her time period, and this man isn't her Klaus.

They weren't friends. They weren't acquaintances. They weren't anything more than a head nod, and the sooner she completely accepted that the better. Cami was also realizing something about herself.

She didn't want to live in any time where she meant nothing to Klaus.


	4. Tatia

_"People are motivated by their own interests." Klaus declared._

 _They sat in an empty classroom. Cami's psych class was over and there wasn't another one after it._

 _"I don't disagree," Cami said, "but some people's interests are in doing good. Love, for example." Cami continued ignoring Klaus rolling his eyes, "The purest thing in the world."_

 _"It can also be the darkest. I've seen many a terrible things done in the name of love." Klaus tapped his fingers on the armrest._

 _"That's not true love."_

 _Klaus leaned forward and gave her his signature crooked grin. "Come now Camille, I didn't know you were a romantic."_

 _Cami raised an eyebrow. "Says the artist?" Klaus smiled. "I'm not saying I believe in love at first sight but you have to acknowledge the power of love."_

 _"Love is weakness." Klaus said dismissively, flipping Cami's textbook._

 _"No, it is not." Cami wrenched her book from his hands. "Love is strength." Klaus choked back a laugh. "You've been alive a thousand years. You mean to tell me you've never been in love?"_

 _Klaus stared at the floor. Cami patiently waited for his response. She expected a jaded answer or quip. Perhaps this was one of the times Klaus would suprise her with a genuine answer._

 _Klaus' voice was soft. "She was the first woman I loved. She lived in our village. Kind, gracious, beautiful. There wasn't a man who wasn't attracted to her." His face hardened. "My mother used her blood for the immortality spell, killing her." Klaus met Cami's eyes. "You see Camille, I have loved. I've fallen in love after her. It ends in heartbreak and tragedy every time."_

 _Cami held Klaus' gaze._ You're still in love with her _._

 _"I'm so sorry, Klaus." Cami took in her now somber friend. Klaus never mentioned this woman before._

 _Klaus looked at Cami softly, causing her heart to race. He reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand slowly running a thumb over her cheek. His eyes were conveying something deeper. Was this his way of explaining why he never pursued her? Was he admitting there was something to pursue? Before Cami mustered the courage to ask Klaus dropped his hand, ending their moment._

 _Cami willed her blush to go away. "What was her name?"_

 _"Tatia."_

* * *

Cami tried being discreet as she kept sneaking glances at the brunette in the fields. Tatia, it had to be her. She was beautiful. Petite, with doe eyes and long dark hair down to her waist. Tatia didn't work as fast as the other girls, every few minutes she would have to stop and check on the little boy strapped to her back in a sack. The young woman stayed a ways away from the other women, to herself. Cami got the feeling Tatia was ostracized by them, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Whore." Olga spat in Tatia's direction.

Cami's head whipped around at Olga. The normally cheerful young woman sounded resentful and more obviously, jealous.

"Has something happened?" Rebekah asked.

Olga glowered, then her lip started to tremble. She wiped the corner of her eye. Gisele moved to place a hand on her back but Olga shrugged it off. "We need to keep working."

Cami and Rebekah exchanged worried glances as Olga trudged ahead.

Minutes after they all returned to their work, Vanessa sighed. "Leif complimented Tatia."

Olga whirled around. "It was more than a compliment!" She shrieked.

"Uh-oh," Cami muttered, "This isn't going to be pretty." Vanessa nodded in agreement

"He and I were talking, you see? Leif carried my jug of water from the well this morning."

"Good on you!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly.

Cami could see the chivalrous act meant a lot. She wanted to ask questions but didn't want to seem any more odd than she was. Thankfully, Rebekah prattled on.

"It's the first step. First he carries your water jug, then he walks you home after meetings, stopping by unannounced, then you're engaged!" Rebekah swooned.

"If only!" Olga cried. "I thought it meant something. We walked slow, and took the longer route back to my parent's home. All was well until Leif saw her." She glared at Tatia accusingly.

"What did he say?" Rebekah risked asking.

"Leif said she was the most darling creature he'd ever laid eyes on! Right while he was walking with me!"

Gisele shook her head. "Men can be such cads."

"Oh no." Rebekah covered her mouth sympathetically. "I know how much you fancy Leif."

"What good is it?" Olga lamented, angrily stuffing barley into her bag. "If Leif fancies me he fancies Tatia infinitely more. If only the gods would strike her down!"

"Olga!" Cami gasped at the venom in her words.

"Do not attempt to chastise me, Camille." Olga's fierce brown eyes met Cami's. "You'll see one day. You'll start to fancy one of the men in the village only to find his heart belongs to Tatia! If you do marry you'll think he settled for you because he couldn't marry her!"

"Tatia cannot marry?"

"She chooses not to." Gisele rolled her eyes. "Every eligible man asks her and she turns them down. "

"Perhaps she prefers the company of women?" Rebekah offered.

"That could be it. Men want what's outside their reach." Gisele added. "Yet I doubt it, Tatia enjoys men's attention too much."

"Her sons father-" Cami started.

"Dead." They all answered

"How does she do it?" Olga wondered. "Bats her eyes, laughs that throaty laugh and they're putty in her hands. It must be some sort of sorcery! Every man is smitten by her."

"And not just in this village." Gisele put in.

"She does not even love them! So many fights over a woman who does not care!"

"I have yet to see a man immune to her charms."

Cami noticed Rebekah's silence. She didn't rejoin the conversation as Olga and Vanessa went on.

"I haven't seen Kol go moony eyed over Tatia." Cami said as she and Rebekah returned to the village.

Rebekah laughed. "Do not let him fool you, Camille. If she swung her gaze his way Kol would respond just as eagerly as-"

"As who?" Cami prompted after Rebekah cut herself off.

"My idiot brothers." Rebekah sighed.

Now it was Cami's turn to be silent. Rebekah took it as a go ahead to continue.

"Not Finn, of course. He was already in love with Sage by the time Tatia came long. The other three however...as it is Kol does not concern me. He holds his heart to his chest but Nik and Elijah!"

"They fight over Tatia?" Cami hadn't meant to prodd. Or had she? She didn't really want to know Klaus' behavior towards Tatia. She saw enough the other night.

"You don't know the half of it!" Rebekah gripped Cami's arm. "They used to shout at each other all the time! Now they do not speak of it, but I know they both still love her. It's only a matter of time before they're at each others necks again. Nik and Elijah normally get along. Tatia's the only thing I that drives them to hatred towards each other. How I would love it if she were never born!" Rebekah's eyebrows kissed.

"Does Tatia know all of this?"

"You think she'd care?" Rebekah snorted.

"Well has anyone asked her? Or talked to her?" The only people Cami saw visit Tatia were men. The women treated her like a pariah.

"About her temptress ways?"

"It's not her fault if men lose their minds around her." Cami found herself saying.

Rebekah looked at Cami sideways. "Have you fallen for her too Camille?"

"What? No! I was trying to- nevermind." Cami shut her mouth.

Rebekah's home was in sight. Cami slowed her walk. She didn't want to run into Mikael, or worse, Klaus.

"Camille, you won't repeat any of what I said to the other girls will you?" Rebekah bit her lip.

"Of course not." Cami squeezed her hands.

The other blonde sighed in relief. "I knew I could trust you. It's good to vent sometimes."

"Trust me, I understand."

They stopped at the door. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Rebekah asked.

"Not tonight." Klaus notwithstanding, had Rebekah forgotten that her father hated her?

Rebekah didn't seem too put out. "Another time then."

"Is that Camille on my doorstep?"

Cami turned around to see Kol walking up with Klaus. Kol clasped his hands in prayer and looked up at the sky.

"The gods have answered my prayer to deliver a beautiful young blonde to me. They know we lack one in this house."

"They also know we lack young men who think with the right head." Rebekah fired back.

"Easy!" Klaus said. "You offend me to strike back at Kol."

"Oh Nik you are not excluded in that category."

"I should go." Cami said to her.

"Tomorrow then!"

"What about me?" Kol pouted.

Cami shoved him. "See you in the morning Kol."

"One night you'll say that and we we'll be together until day breaks." Kol said boldly.

Cami smiled but otherwise ignored his flirting and walked away. She was proud of herself. She managed to not look at Klaus the whole time.

* * *

As Cami and Naomi ate their dinner (which was always stew) Cami drew up enough nerve to ask a question that had been vexing her.

"Will we eat stew every night?" Cami blurted. "Not that I'm ungrateful." She added when Naomi's glared at her.

"Is there something else you wish to eat?"

"Meat. Fish, game?" Cami offered. She saw men and women carry fish they caught from the river.

"Game at its most tender is hard for me to chew." Naomi explained. "Fish has too many bones. As it is neither of us are hunters or fishermen and you have nothing to barter with to gain meat."

"Those vegetables in the garden." Cami offered.

"My vegetables in return for food I cannot eat?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Cami thought as she chew. "I'll learn to fish." Naomi chuckled, which only made Cami more determined. "If I catch fish will you prepare them?"

"No, but I will teach you how to prepare them...if you catch any."

"I will." Cami said confidently. "This time tomorrow I will be dining on fish."

The next evening Cami set out to accomplish her task, determined to catch anything. The river while not too far from the village, was a fifteen minute walk. At least that's the time Cami guessed she never considered a watch a luxury until now. Villagers already milled about the bank laughing and staking claim to their special fishing spots. Cami paused, feeling like she was walking into the high school cafeteria for the first time.

She kept her head low and found a spot by a tree. Cami hung back, studying how people fished while sharpening a sticks with a knife from Naomi's. A crossed over Cami while she sat. Cami sighed when she looked up into the scowling face of Haldor.

"What are you doing?"

Cami finished sharpening the sticks and stood. "I'm about to fish." She couldn't be breaking any rules by fishing, Cami passed other women as they expertly fished.

"Naomi can no longer eat fish."

"I know that." Cami gripped her stick tightly. "The fish are for me." Haldor's scowl remained in place so Cami huffed. "Naomi knows I'm here so unless there's something else..." She stepped around him and walked to the edge of the bank. Cami felt Haldor's eyes on her as she tentatively jabbed the water with her stick when she saw a flicker of movement. Cami missed. After more missed tries she admitted to herself that she'd have to get closer.

Cami glanced at her surroundings. Some fishers were in the water up to their ankles, few were perched above, Cami realized because those particular spots were teeming with fish. She hopped down and waded into the water, it came halfway up her shins. Cami crouched, looking for any movements in the water.

For the next half hour Cami relentlessly stabbed her stick, trying to get a fish. Eventually she became comfortable moving around her small area. Cami came close once, but lacked the force and speed to pin the fish to the stick. The sun was setting and Cami realized she should have come out earlier. Her stomach rumbled and her arms were tired. She cursed herself for rejecting all of Uncle Edwards invitations to go fishing with him. Although she doubted he fished with nothing but a stick.

Finally, she got a fish as it swam between her feet. Cami was so excited she forgot her surroundings and let out a triumphant whoop. Some villagers clapped and shouted their support. Cami didn't know if it was the universe giving her a break or what but she was glad. It was one fish but Cami looked at it's writhing form like it was gold. Then as Cami made her way back to the rivers edge she had a mis-step and fell forward onto her hands. She was soaked from the waist down as well as in the front but even that wasn't enough to dampen her mood. Cami ignored her stinging hands and kept grinning as she jogged back to the village.

Naturally she ran into Kol, Klaus, and another dark haired youth. Cami kept her eyes on Kol, who stood in the middle. His eyes travelled over her. "Camille, was I not there to rescue you from the river this time?"

"Very funny." Cami laughed. "Your teasing will not ruin my mood. I caught a fish!" Cami held up the dead fish that was now wrapped.

Kol laughed at Cami's wide eyes and ear to ear grin. "I see two in there."

"Yeah, well, one man had mercy on my pathetic catch and gave me one of his. But I still caught one." Cami pushed some hair behind her ear. She felt like bouncing up and down. "Naomi said I couldn't catch one but I did."

"That's my girl." Kol seemed to remember his companions. "Cami you already know Nik," he gestured to his left and Cami nodded. "This is my younger brother Henrik."

The smile fell from Cami's face. She recovered, hopefully before anyone noticed. Cami tried speaking but words didn't come out.

Henrik nodded at Cami, offering a small smile. "I've seen you about the village. You're as pretty as they said. Allow me to extend a personal welcome."

"Thank you." Cami managed to croak out not even wondering who was the "they" Henrik referred to. Henrik was shorter than his older brothers and the air of innocence with his boyish charm. Cami knew he'd never have a chance to lose any of it. She pushed the unbidden image of Henrik's mangled body away from her mind as she entered Naomi's home.

Cami triumphantly plopped the fish on the table where Naomi sat. "Aha!" The wrapping had partly come undone.

"You butchered it!" Naomi exclaimed looking at the various holes in the fish.

"I didn't want it to get away." Cami huffed. "Do you know how hard it is to fish?"

"Aye." Naomi muttered, moving onto the next one. "This one is decent."

"I didn't catch that one."

"That explains it." She glanced at Cami who looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"Are you going to show me how to cook it?"

"I gave my word." Naomi took in Cami's appearance. "Have you drenched another dress in the river? Do you want to get sick again?"

"I want to eat, I'm famished." Cami smirked.

The small fish Cami feasted on were hard to eat. Naomi was right in warning her about all of the bones but Cami didn't mind. She caught her first meal, and that made the fish as good as tenderloin steak.

* * *

"I cannot believe the whole village is deserting their homes for a wedding." Cami said.

"Less talking more walking." Naomi commanded from the wagon. Cami was loading her belongings into the back while Naomi organized what was already there. "Not everyone is attending Yadira's wedding."

 _Could've fooled me._ Naomi's neighbors also packed their belongings for the two day celebration, except Tatia, Cami noted. The village buzzed with excitement over Yadira's engagement to a warrior of a neighboring village. The ceremony would and celebration would be held there. Cami didn't mind the change of scenery, she had never been to another village before.

"I won't complain." Cami promised. A wedding couldn't be bad, excitement buzzed through the air.

"Good that you will not." Naomi said from the front seat of the wagon. "Your wedding should be soon enough."

Cami rolled her eyes. Naomi continued dropping lines about her securing a husband. The old woman would undoubtedly try to fix Cami with a young man from the neighboring village as well.

Wagons lined up outside of town in a procession. Cami and Naomi joined them. Cami was double checking the cart when Naomi's friend stopped to chat with her.

"Camille, you know Ayanna." Naomi said when the two paused their conversation. "She will be riding with us."

Ayana was a few shades lighter than Naomi and not nearly as old as her. Her long hair was in dreadlocks that fell past her shoulders.

She smiled. "Good morning Camille."

Camille returned the greeting and continued her sweep of their possessions. She snuck peeks at Ayana when she could. Klaus once told her Ayana was a powerful witch like his mother. Ayana would go on to harbor the line of the most powerful witches in history, the Bennetts.

"Cami!"

She turned to find Rebekah peering up at her. Cami moved to the back of the wagon to meet her smiling friend.

"Some of us girls are riding with me. Come join us!"

"You have room in your wagon?" Cami asked skeptically.

"We've plenty of room. Only my mother, Nik, and I, are going to the wedding." Rebekah explained. "My father did not see fit to spare my other brothers. Will you come?"

Cami's excitement faded slightly at the mention of Klaus but Rebekah's eagerness caused her to ask Naomi if she could go.

"Aye. I've Ayana to keep me company."

Rebekah grabbed Cami's hand and they ran to her family's cart, which was near the end of the procession. Naturally Olga and Gisele were already sitting in the back. Cami was surprised to find Ida there with them.

"Should you be travelling?"

Ida grabbed a small jar next to her and mimed throwing it at Cami. "If another person asks me that-"

"We are merely concerned." Gisele rubbed Ida's belly. "We do not want you to risk hurting the little one."

"I think I know if I can handle travelling or not." Ida retorted.

"No need to be defensive." Rebekah said as she and Cami climbed in.

"She and Magnus argued about it." Olga whispered to Cami when she sat next to her.

"Shut it Olga." Ida snapped.

"Oh to have a husband to argue with." Rebekah wistfully, leaned her head against the wall of the wagon.

"Do you want mine?"

"You don't mean that." Cami said.

"I know." Ida huffed. "Sometimes Magnus makes me so mad...I'm too angry to think about how much I love him, Camille. Don't remind me I am keen on staying angry at him for the moment. Resolve is everything, girls. Sometimes a woman has to put her foot down."

"Have you felt the baby move?" Gisele asked when Ida rubbed her belly.

Ida beamed. "I felt him kick for the first time two days ago."

"You're sure it's a boy?" Rebekah asked.

"I feel it in my bones. A strong healthy boy."

Esther, in the drivers seat looked back at Ida. "Ida your husband comes, be a good lass and join me up here."

Cami bit the inside of her cheek. She imagined launching herself at Esther wrapping her hands around her throat and choking the witch as she pounded her head into the ground. One of the difficulties of being Rebekah's friend was quelling the urge to murder her mother even though past Esther knew nothing of her future self's actions. It didn't quell Cami's rage. Now she knew the real face of the bitch that got her in this predicament. The best Cami could do was ignore Esther as much as possible.

"I feel better back here ma'am." Ida sighed. "There's more room."

"All the same, your husband approaches-"

The young ladies sat up just in time to see Magnus face peer over the top.

"Hello Magnus." Everyone but Ida sang.

"Ladies." Magnus' low voice rumbled. His light brown hair blew in the wind. Cami liked Magnus' face, it was interesting. Not handsome in the traditional way with his long nose and wide set eyes, but he had a charming air to him. His eyes found his wife. "Ida you should be in the front, there's more support."

Ida lifted her chin. "I'm fine where I am, thanks."

"Still, I would my wife to sit by me." A soft smile played on Magnus' lips.

Ida's face softened. "You're coming to the wedding?"

"It's the only way I know you won't do anything foolhardy." Magnus offered Ida his hand. "Shall I enjoy the comfort of having my wife beside me as I drive?"

Cami could see Ida's icy demeanor melt under the gaze of the man she loved. Gisele and Rebekah _awwedd_ when Ida stood and took his hand.

"What happened to having resolve?" Olga mused.

"And putting your foot down?" Cami teased.

"Hush, the both of you." Ida answered, blushing.

Klaus arrived on horse when Ida finally got comfortable in her new seat in the front.

"Better late than never." Rebekah quipped.

"Be glad I arrived at all." Klaus' tone was short.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He would not have a problem had his lovely Tatia was among those going." she whispered to Cami.

Cami glanced at Klaus, who had dismounted and was petting the horse's neck. She sighed inwardly. At least he wouldn't be in the wagon with them.

"Your brother is so handsome Rebekah." Olga eyed Klaus appreciatively. "They all are. Some consider Kol the most handsome, right Gisele?"

"Hush!" Gisele playfully hit her friend.

"I do not wish to feel nauseous so I shall ignore the both of you." Rebekah said scrunching her nose.

"He is so good with horses." Olga continued, "Imagine if it wasn't the horse he was petting but-"

Rebekah covered her ears as everyone laughed. "Enough! Another word and you will need to find another ride."

"It seems we have more cargo." Esther announced, Klaus pushed more wedding presents into the wagon.

"Do we have the space for this?" Rebekah asked.

"I think not." Esther frowned. "The front will be crowded now that Magnus has joined us. One of you girls will have to ride with Niklaus on the horse."

"Cami will." Rebekah blurted.

"What? No." Cami hissed.

"You figure it out." Esther patted the wagon. "We leave momentarily."

"Why would you volunteer me?" Cami pinched Rebekah.

"Ow! Because I'd rather you than those lustful wretches."

Gisele stuck out her tongue. "How disrespectful and rude."

"Honestly." Olga clutched her heart. "My feelings are hurt."

Cami ignored them. "He's your brother."

"He's not too keen on me at the moment. I know he will not knock you off the horse like he's liable to do me Cami please?" Rebekah pleaded.

"Fine." Cami knew she would regret this.

"Thank you!"

Klaus was busy inspecting the wagon's horse team. Cami knew she wanted to get on the horse before he returned.

"Okay." She muttered to herself, looking up at the horse. "I never was a horse person." Apparently the horse knew that, when Cami reached for it, it shied away. Cami's cheeks grew hot. She attempted to grab the prehistoric saddle and the horse danced away again. "Please let me mount you!" Cami begged.

"What are you doing?" The voice was accusatory.

Cami turned around to see Klaus. His eyebrows knit in annoyance as he frowned. Cami didn't meet his eyes. "There's not enough room in the wagon so-"

"I know that." Klaus walked over to her. "I meant what are you doing to the horse? You're scaring it."

Cami looked at the large animal with the power to trample her. "Maybe it's scaring me." She muttered.

Klaus eyes softened. "Theo senses your fear. Place your hand here." Klaus reached for Cami's hand but she jerked back. If Klaus was offended he didn't show it. He placed his hand where he showed Cami, just behind Theo's front legs. She put her hand next to Klaus'. Theo stilled.

"Feel his heartbeat?" Klaus looked at Cami. She kept her eyes on her hand and nodded. "He will not hurt you. Theo is a gentle loving creature, just as any human. You can trust him."

Cami smiled, feeling Theo's heart thump beneath her fingers.

"Now, let him sniff your clothes." Cami blanched, making Klaus laugh. "He will not bite I swear it. Just hold out your arm under his nose like this." Again, Klaus demonstrated and Cami followed. She stiffened at being so near Theo's mouth but got through it.

"Thank you." Cami said to the ground, thus missing Klaus' smile.

"Let's get you up there."

Easier said than done. Cami was sure it took no less than fifty tries for her to successfully mount Theo. Now more than ever, Cami regretted not letting her mother enroll her in those child equestrian classes like she wanted. Klaus easily swung up behind her.

Cami scooted as far away from him as possible, but only succeeded in keeping her butt from touching his crotch which took some effort.

"Comfortable?" Klaus asked.

"Yep!" Cami was all too aware of Klaus' body behind her. She was crackling with nervous energy. This would be a long trip.

Soon into the journey Cami realized Klaus let her sit in the front so she could still partake in her friend's conversation without trying to see around his back. The ride was nice, Cami's eyes hungrily took in the sights around her. She could give them all her attention since Klaus held the reigns. Every second of the way Cami fought the urge to relax her body against his.

Hours later when the villagers arrived at their destination Cami nearly leapt off Theo's back. Unfortunately (or fortunately since Cami didn't want to injure herself), Klaus beat Cami down.

Cami dismounted as gracefully as she could, and still ended up needing Klaus' help. Her hands grabbed his shoulders while his hands grabbed her waist. Cami didn't touch him longer than necessary.

"Thank you." Cami looked up into Klaus' eyes and quickly broke eye contact. She felt Klaus' hands leave her hips. Cami wasted no time getting away.

"We are here." Olga grabbed Rebekah and Cami's hands. "Who wants to scout for our potential future husbands?"

Cami still felt Klaus' hands on her hips as if seared by his touch. "Shouldn't we set up first?"

"Of course, I meant after that."

"You will see all of the men at the wedding." Gisele reminded her friend.

"I should go help Naomi." Cami said. "I will see you at the wedding."

"How was your ride?" Naomi asked when Cami joined her. "I heard the laughter all the way in my own wagon."

"It was well." Cami tried to forget the gentle way Klaus lead Theo. She needed to busy herself. "What can I help with?"

An hour later, the wedding ceremony began. Cami watched on next to her new friends and Naomi. The bride, Yadira was glowing. She and her soon to be husband couldn't keep their eyes off each other throughout the ceremony which turns out had several parts. First the public exchange of the dowry, then a fertile sacrifice to the gods asking their blessing on the marriage. Next the bride and groom exchanged swords. _Swords instead of rings?_ Cami made a mental note to ask Naomi about it later. Finally they did something Cami recognized: exchanged vows, and rings.

A cheer went up among the families and the feast began. The ceremony moved to an open pasture where tables and seats were already set up. The groom drank first then the rest of the guests followed. Soon music could be heard.

"Look at Yadira, she's glowing!" Olga crooned.

"As is her husband." Cami agreed.

"I remember my own wedding celebration." Ida reminisced she and Magnus shared a smile.

"Twas not long ago." He said.

"A grand celebration it was! I love wedding feasts." Gisele tossed the ale in her cup back into her mouth. "Merriment for the remainder of the week."

No wonder Naomi packed so much.

"Aye," Rebekah bounced with excitement, "dancing, wrestling-"

"Flytings, lygisogur-"

Olga raised her goblet, "And new male acquaintances to make."

"Here here."

They all clinked their goblets, although Cami wondered what the hell flyting and lygisogur were. Food was served and Cami didn't hesitate to go for the meat. Fish weren't as filling as deer and rabbits. She only paused her food inhaling when Naomi's hand rested on her thigh.

"Do not get carried away and make a fool of yourself." The old woman warned. "You still have a reputation to build. Take care not to let girlish silliness infect you." Cami nodded and Naomi rejoined her conversation with Ayana and Esther.

The girls gossiped and laughed as they ate.

"I think I would miss having my hair down." Olga said. "I love how it blows in the wind."

"I should be so relieved." Gisele held her thick coily hair off of her neck.

Cami touched her own hair. In the weeks she'd been here it began growing, making her blend in more. She didn't think it was fair that only married women were allowed to wear their hair up in public. As she surveyed the crowd Cami found a group of men eyeing them. Gisele spotted it too.

"Someone has eyes for you, Bekah." Gisele said.

Rebekah blushed but kept her eyes on her food. "Is he handsome?"

"Look and see for yourself." Cami nudged her.

Olga rattled off his appearance. "Black hair, brown eyes, strongly built, olive complexion, and a beard."

"His friends are not unattractive." Gisele murmured.

"Not at all." Cami agreed.

"Stop looking!" Rebekah whisper-shouted, making them all giggle.

A warm feeling bubbled up in Cami, this all felt familiar. Some things never changed despite the century.

Rebekah finished her food and declared. "I am ready to dance." Olga and Gisele immediately echoed her sentiments.

"He seems ready to come ask you." Olga said, discreetly looking at the group of men.

"I know. I do not expect to make it that easy for him." Rebekah said with a coy smile as she stood. Olga and Gisele popped up as well.

Olga looked at Cami, "Are you not coming Camille?"

"Oh no." Cami offered an apologetic smile. "I'm not much for dancing."

"Nonsense." Gisele declared. She and Rebekah pulled Cami up by her arms and dragged her to the dance floor, ignoring her pleas the entire way.

Cami did her best to keep up with the dancing, which turns out involved everyone forming a circle, holding hands, and changing their directions according to each dance. Kicks, and various steps varied depending on the dance, but Cami got the hang of it, mostly. Even Naomi joined in, smiling as she danced, looking younger than ever.

Eventually Rebekah's would be suitor inserted himself between Rebekah and Cami and his friends followed his lead. When the musicians took a quick respite Cami found herself paired off with a friendly towhead. Cami caught the approving eyes of Naomi but ignored her. This was simple conversation between two young people. Cami kept in mind what century she was in and was sure to maintain a certain distance between herself and the man.

Rebekah's laughter could be heard as she entertained her bearded suitor. Cami noticed her eyes kept flitting around, searching for her mother and brother. Cami shook her head, yes some things definitely never changed. Esther was still conversing and Olga was dancing with Klaus.

Cami remembered her and Klaus' own slow dance. Her lips thinned in determination, she would see Klaus again.

Days later, at the end of the celebration Naomi delivered good news to Cami. "We have more room in the wagon, if you wish to travel back with me. Unless you wish to ride with Niklaus again?"

"God no! " Cami exclaimed imagining the torture of riding with Klaus again. "I do not want to ride with him."

A funny look crossed Naomi's face but she said, "What about that man you have been spending time with? Will you not tell him goodbye?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "He is not your future son in law, Naomi." she laughed then stopped when she realized what she said. Did Naomi really consider herself Cami's family?

Naomi didn't seem to notice the implication. She merely sighed. "Do not tarry in securing a husband."

"What if you got married?" It was Naomi's turn to laugh. "I'm serious! What about-"

"Say his name and you walk home."

Cami snapped her mouth shut. A moment later she said, "Well if I'm interested in someone, you will be the first one to know."

"I'll likely know before you do but gratitude for the consideration." Naomi chuckled. "Old people have a way of knowing..."

Cami wanted to ask her if she knew how to get Cami back home but she refrained. She'd have to figure it out on her own.

* * *

"Four weeks have passed since you arrived." Naomi said one morning.

Cami sat up in her bed. "Really?" A month already?

"Down to the day."

Cami lay back in bed. She survived a whole month in Viking land. When Cami used Naomi's mirror she could see she lost some weight. Her cheekbones were more pronounced and her muscles were harder. Cami didn't struggle with physicality as much as she used to.

Dare she think it but Cami slightly enjoyed being here. The way everyone was connected, if you threw in electricity and her blow dryer Cami didn't mind it at all. Who was she kidding? She didn't belong, but living here wasn't a nightmare.

Then the screams came. A commotion outside all at once. Cami and Naomi rushed to the door to find the village in a riot. Several men on horses thundered about, causing chaos, their faces were covered.

"Fuck." Naomi muttered. "Bandits. Arm yourself." She hid a knife in her skirt. Cami grabbed a thick branch on the ground.

"What do they want?" Cami couldn't take her eyes off the havoc being wrought.

"Pillage, rape, destroy." Naomi spat at them. "Fucking barbarians. Come inside, now."

The women crouched behind one of Naomi's chests, never letting go of their weapons. Cami shut her eyes, trying to drown out the screams and sounds of terror she heard from outside. The clanging of swords began to fill the air, the men must have rallied to defend the village.

Suddenly the door was kicked down. Naomi's hand covered Cami's mouth, preventing her scream. Naomi's hand trembled but she didn't make a sound. More footsteps were heard, the intruder was tackled. Cami couldn't resist, she stood.

"Camille!" Naomi hissed.

The spectacle she found was Haldor parrying blows against the large intruder. He dodged, and made sure his own blows hit their marks. Though his opponent was younger, Haldor held his own. Cami wouldn't have guessed the older man was so adept but she didn't know how long he could until the advantage of youth's stamina would outweigh Haldor's expertise.

"Haldor!" Naomi cried when she saw the blade go deathly close to his chest.

Cami quickly grabbed a vase, ran over, and smashed it over the intruders head. It did the trick, he was dazed, and Haldor stuck him through the heart. The body collapsed in the middle of Naomi's cottage. Cami's hands covered her mouth as the man's glassy eyes stared up at her.

"Haldor!" Naomi said beside her.

Haldor wiped some sweat and blood from his brow. "I wanted to make sure both of you were safe." Though he spoke of both women, Haldor's gaze as purely on Naomi. She looked up at him, both of them communicating wordlessly. "If you got hurt-" He started.

"I'm fine." Naomi smiled softly, and touched his arm reassuringly. "Gratitude for coming for us."

Cami felt like a third wheel, she coughed.

Haldor's eyes flicked to Cami, appraising her. "Gratitude." Cami nodded, appreciating Haldor looked at her with something other than scorn. "We need to move you to somewhere safe. Stay close to me."

Cami and Naomi stayed right behind Haldor as he guided them to his holding. The room was full of other ladies and children. Cami spotted her friends, huddled with their families. They were all huddled together, talking in whispered tones. Cami and Naomi sat by Ayana, who was by Esther and Rebekah and a redhead Cami did not recognize.

Rebekah immediately gripped Cami's arm when she sat by her. "The fighting should not be much longer. Before we came I saw the men pushing the barbarians back."

"How often does this happen?" Cami whispered.

"Normally we are not taken by surprise." Rebekah said, not answering the question.

Cami glanced around the room, noting one family crying as Ida tried to comfort them. "Helga's husband was injured, last she saw." Rebekah said, following Cami's eyes. "They do not know if he made it."

"What about your brothers?" Cami asked.

"They're fine." Rebekah put on a brave face. Cami held out her arms and Rebekah leaned on her shoulder, Cami rubbed her back soothingly.

The redhead woman was clutching Esther's hand, speaking words of encouragement.

"Sage." Naomi whispered to Cami. "Finn's wife."

Naomi spoke of needing a man to protect and provide but this was the downside. Waiting to see if he would return. Men were the authority figures, what would a family do without them? Who would speak for them? What if they died? No, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Finn would be fine. Sage's blue eyes were watery though she saught to assuage her mother in law. Cami couldn't imagine anyone missing Mikael if he died. If Klaus died-no, he wouldn't die. It was a given. That did not stop Cami's heart from pounding with worry.

After what felt like eternity, the doors to Haldor's citadel opened. All the women tensed before the familiar faces of their men came through. It was pandemonium. Women shrieked and ran towards their loved ones as soon as they saw them. The Mikaelson abandoned Ayana, Naomi, and Cami when they saw their men. Cami immediately relaxed when she saw Klaus was okay, save a few bruises. She allowed herself a few seconds of looking at him before turning away. Kol was grinning like a fool.

Naomi embraced Cami, and Cami returned it fiercely. They were all the other had. When they released each other and Cami apologized for breaking Naomi's vase she waved it off.

"I never liked that one. It was a gift, albeit and ugly one. I'm glad to be rid of it. You did me a favor."

Their laughter was cut off by a distressed cry.

"No no no!"

Everyone's attention turned to the source of the sound. Ida was being held by the family she once comforted, as they tried to do so now. Men stood around Ida solemnly as she yelled.

"Magnus! No! Take me to him! I know he is well!" Ida was hysterical.

Tears sprang to Cami's eyes. "Magnus?"

"He died in battle," Mikael said lowly, "A good death worry of a warrior."

Ironically it was the nicest thing Cami heard him say. People started leaving Haldor's home, casting pitying looks to Ida.

"Her baby." Cami said. "Who's going to take care of them?"

Naomi's mouth was in a grim line. "Let us take our leave."

Olga was now hugging Ida as she screamed. Cami couldn't watch anymore.

At Naomi's home, Cami and Naomi cleaned her house. Other bandits came and ransacked the place, luckily not finding anything of value. The atmosphere was grim. Cami didn't want to accept that Magnus was simply gone. He and Ida had the rest of their lives together. Now their baby would never know it's father.

In the evening, Naomi lit a torch and walked Cami into the center of the village. Everyone wore darker colours, like Naomi and Cami changed into. The villagers formed a circle around the center of the village. In the middle were five stacks of wood, with bodies laying on them. Pyres, Cami realized. Cami found Magnus' body and a chill passed through her. His color was gone, along with his life. Magnus looked like a wax doll of himself. Cami recognized the look well from burying Sean and Kieran. She shook her head as tears began to fall. Cami was tired of going to funerals for good men.

A chant started among the villagers, a song, Cami realized. Sending the fallen into the after life. The religious leader sang some more, said the typical life after death speech and words of comfort. Then slowly, one by one, a member of the family walked forward and lit the wood on fire. Cami's nose wrinkled at the smell of burning flesh.

Magnus' pyre was last. A man, Cami assumed Magnus' father, lit the pyre. Ida stood next to him. The flames illuminated her face, which looked resolved, regal, and oddly at peace. Cami's brow furrowed. Ida was dangerously close to the pyre.

In a flash she threw herself on it. Cami screamed and tried to run towards her but Naomi blocked her. "She's dying!" Cami exclaimed. Ida's screams of pain echoed throughout the villagers, who watched on in silence. Even Gisele, Olga, and Rebekah. Why wasn't anyone trying to save her! The baby! What about Ida's baby!

"Hold your tongue Camille!" Naomi said.

Cami barely heard her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Ida's now burning body, laying against her husbands. The smell of raw flesh was sickening, Cami staggered and Naomi held her up.

"You will observe." Her nails dug into Cami's arms.

Cami looked at Naomi, betrayed. How could she watch this so calmly? Over Naomi's head Cami saw men she recognized from the council looking at her. Of course, Cami still had to prove herself and establish her reputation. It all seemed so frivolous at the moment. Nevertheless Cami steeled herself and stood up, although she could not stop the tears from falling.

When the ceremony finally ended Aeneas addressed the crowd. Cami was dazed, his words didn't register. "Today was a battle won, but let us not forget tonight the full moon." Understanding rippled through the crowd. "Guards will be rotated through the night to keep us all safe from the beasts. All the same, you know to take precaution and stay safe."

"What the fuck was that?" Cami said as soon as she and Naomi were back at home.

Naomi jabbed a finger in her face. "You will mind your tongue when you speak to me."

"You knew." Cami said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "You knew she would do that, and her ba-" Cami glared at Naomi, "How could anyone let her do that?"

"Ida did what was honorable." Naomi's eyes were cool.

"She killed herself!"

"It was expected. I do not know from where you came but here we honor tradition." Naomi sat down in a chair. "Tradition, and the law are what gives us structure and separates us from beasts!"

"Tradition just got a woman killed!"

"Ida did what she was supposed to do! What you will be expected to do should your husband die."

Cami made a sound of disgust. They push you to marry and expect you to end your life if something happened to your husband. At least Cami now knew why she never saw any widows. She understood Rebekah and Olga's excitement over marriage even less.

"Tatia didn't do it." Cami muttered.

"Yes Tatia!" Naomi hopped to her feet and pointed in the direction of Tatia's house. "Tatia refused, and you see how she lives? Cast out, disgraced, her and her son? Unable to remarry? Do you want to be like that? Do you want to live like that? You will be damned to if you do not let go of your pride and follow the rules Camille. You obey or you die, is that what you desire?"

Cami shrank back. She knew Naomi ranted because she cared but Cami couldn't live like this. Not if she could help it. If anything she respected Tatia for bucking the system. Unlike Tatia, this wasn't Cami's world, and wouldn't choose to stay in it.

That night, when she was sure Naomi was asleep, Cami ran away. She didn't move as fast as she liked, trying not to alert the guards, and without a torch Cami had to take her time but she finally arrived at the river, at the spot Kol spotted her. Cami stood in the river and looked at the moon.

"Listen, universe, ancestors, whoever. I want to go home. I tried living here and I can't. I need to go back. Please." The crisp night air made Cami tremble, the water was still around her ankles. After moments of silence Cami lost her last shred of patience.

"This isn't my fault! I'm not supposed to be here! This is Esther's doing! I don't know why I'm here and I don't care I just want to go home. It's not fair." Cami sob-yelled her frustrations only to have them unheard. She cursed the moon, yelled at the sky, kicked water around, getting herself wet, and eventually sat on the riverbank and sobbed. "Just show me why I'm here, so I can go back. I just want to go back." she said with a sore throat.

Howls pierced the air, making the hair on Cami's arms stand up. What did Aeneas say earlier? Beasts? And she ran from the safety of the village. Not one of Cami's brightest moments. Cami ran back as fast as she could to the village, trying to navigate in the darkness. This was a mistake, a potentially deadly mistake. She didn't want to be eaten alive. Distance between herself and the animals was all Cami was concerned about. She was running at full speed when she ran into something.

The force of the collision pushed Cami back making her fall on her back. A groan escaped her lips, matching the other party. Cami sat up, she ran into a man. When he looked at her Cami rubbed her eyes. Klaus.

He looked at her with an equal look of shock on his face, but quickly got over it. Klaus grabbed Cami's hand as he stood and didn't let go as he ran, forcing her to keep up with him. The howls were closer. Klaus took them off the path and led them to a cave. He finally let go of Cami's hand. She sat on the ground and tried to catch her breath. Klaus was the last person she wanted to be around. Not Klaus, Nik.

"What were you doing out here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same of you!" Klaus whispered back. His eyes travelled down, noting Cami's damp dress. "Were you swimming?"

They quieted at the sound of the animals howling. Howling, wolves. Werewolves! How had Cami forgotten about werewolves?

"Shit." Cami eyed Klaus. Of course, he was drawn to the werewolves. "You went to see them shift."

Klaus eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Cami looked away. If only Cami could tell him she only knew because his future self told her about his dangerous practice.

"Rebekah."

"She didn't tell me." Cami snapped. "Anyone could guess. Gratitude for bringing me here." Cami said when she saw him get offended at her tone. "I wouldn't have been able to outrun them."

"Will you tell me why you were out here?" Klaus asked.

"No." Cami almost smirked, just because she knew his secret didn't mean Cami would tell hers. Especially since she didn't trust him.

They sat in awkward silence until the howls were far away.

"Were they chasing you?" Cami asked.

"I do not know." Klaus flicked a piece of dirt out of his long hair. "I think it's safe to go now."

Klaus led them back to the village, a path Cami didn't recognize but Klaus was sure.

"Camille," Klaus whispered tentatively when they were safely inside.

Cami bristled at her name, not realizing how much she missed hearing Klaus say her name. Her Klaus...not this one. Cami shook her head, trying to keep them separate. "Yes?" Cami guessed his question. "You don't tell and I won't. This stays between us."

Klaus relaxed considerably. "Gratitude. I should see you home." He reached for her but Cami backed away.

"I'm not your concern." Cami said flatly. Klaus winced at her tone, but Cami kept her gaze steady until she walked away leaving him in the darkness.

Being around Klaus hurt too much, this wasn't the man she trusted. His presence was confusing and infuriating. Since she was stuck in the past, Cami decided to avoid the thing that hurt the most. This man wasn't her friend, and she wasn't his.

Cami wanted nothing to do with him, and she wouldn't as long as she remained trapped.


	5. Good Intentions

Cami spent the next days like a zombie. She retreated into herself as she went through the motions. Naomi watched her but thankfully didn't push. In the month Cami had lived with the tribe she always operated under the mindset that she wouldn't permanently reside there. Cami was able to look on it as a temporary field trip. Now, Cami knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was stuck. Stuck, in the pre-bible days, with no rights, no belongings, and no friends.

What would become of her? Cami was stuck here, did that mean she ceased to exist in her time? Would her parents give birth to a different girl? Cami wouldn't be their daughter, she wouldn't be Sean's sister. Who was she without the circumstances of her birth?

Cami never felt so alone.

Rebekah and Kol tried reaching out but Cami kept her conversation short. Cami debated talking to Naomi but she didn't know what to tell her, besides, she didn't know Cami snuck out that night.

It had been raining nonstop all day. It started out light, but soon began pouring down so hard the women returned from the fields. Like the rest of the village, Cami and Naomi remained inside. Cami half heartedly worked on her sewing, which was slowly but surely improving. "At dinner Cami was silent, as usual.

"Are you ill?" Naomi asked.

Cami shook her head. "Naomi, do you think I'll ever feel at home here?" Her eyes remained on her bowl. When Cami looked up, she saw Naomi's eyes were waiting.

Naomi reached over and grabbed Cami's hand. "My dear, I think home is wherever you make it. Camille, you are beautiful, intelligent, and while you are a bit odd, I do believe you would do well here if you let yourself."

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Cami looked at her surroundings. Enduring a storm in the twenty first century was one thing, but here, Cami worried the house would blow away. Naomi already had pots on the floor to take in water dripping from the roof. The next clap of thunder made both women jump. Astrid the goat's fearful bleats could be heard over the flurry of the winds.

Naomi went to the window at the back of the house. "I should have brought her to the stables with the other animals." At Cami's confused face, Naomi elaborated. "When it rains we place the animals in the stables where they will be safer. I ought have brought Astrid to the pens earlier when it was not raining so hard."

Cami joined her at the window. Rain was pouring down at an angle, you could barely see outside. "I can take her."

"Do you know where the stable's are?"

Cami nodded. She pictured them in her mind, they were less than five minutes away. Astrid was the source of Naomi's milk and cheese, the old woman needed the goat. "I won't be long." Cami was already out of the door.

"Take care, Camille!"

Rain drops pelted Cami's skin, stinging her. She kept one hand over her eyes to keep the rain from hindering her sight. Thankfully, Astrid didn't give Cami much trouble. The animal jumped when lightning flash but all too eagerly let Cami lead her. It was as if the animal knew Cami was taking her to shelter.

When they arrived, Cami put Astrid in the pen with the other goats. She took time to push her drenched hair out of her face. The stables weren't an enclosed building. It was a large space with a roof and different sections for the animals. The floors were muddy from where wind splattered the rain. The animals whinnied, barked, bleated, and clucked, at the storm's roar.

Lightning flashed repeatedly back to back. Cami decided to wait to return, lest she be struck down on the way to Naomi's. Cami walked around, taking a look. Was that a man next to a horse in the stable? After another flash Cami saw him in front of her. Cami jumped.

"Tis only I." Klaus' tone was filled with annoyance.

Cami wanted to shout in frustration. Of all people... "Why are you here?"

"Same as you, I assume!"

They had to shout to be heard over the roaring winds. Cami tried not to glare at him, apparently Naomi wasn't the only person who forgot to bring her animal earlier. Klaus and Cami waited for the rain to let up in silence. When it didn't, Cami moved to a bale of hay and sat down. It was dry, which was a relief.

Cami wrapped her arms around her drenched body to generate some warmth and tried to ignore Klaus, who also moved to the hay. Fortunately, he remained standing. Klaus disappeared and returned with a blanket. Cami eyed him warily when he held it out to her.

"You have to dry yourself or you'll get sick." Klaus explained. He was already patting himself down with another blanket.

Cami began doing the same. "Thank you."

"Nearly every time I see you, you're wet." Klaus shook his head.

Cami's laugh held no humor. "Perhaps if you stopped looking at me I wouldn't get wet." Klaus' eyes widened. A look of horror crossed Cami's face. "That didn't sound as sensual in my head."

Cami turned away so Klaus couldn't see her face. She heard a chuckle escape his throat. When Cami peeked at Klaus again, he was smiling at the ground. Klaus met her eyes again. "You have not told anyone about what happened the night of the full moon."

Cami shrugged. "I promised didn't I?"

"You're a woman of your word." Cami heard the approval in Klaus' voice.

She brushed off the warm feeling Klaus' words produced. "High praise."

"It is." Klaus insisted. "No wonder Kol likes you. He's never had a woman friend, you know."

"Probably because he tries to seduce every woman he sees." Cami's smile was genuine. "Other than that, Kol is a good guy. He's a loyal friend, not to mention he rescued me."

Klaus' face fell slightly but he fixed it before Cami noticed. He studied her as she looked at the rain. "He worries about you, as does Rebekah." Cami felt a pang of remorse but remained silent. "Since that night in the forest-"

"They needn't worry. I'm fine..." Cami wrapped the blanket around her. Thunder clapped ominously. "When will this storm fucking end?" Cami just needed it to lighten up so she could return to Naomi and escape the stranger standing over her.

"Why do you hate me?"

The sudden question made Cami's eyes leap to Klaus before hurrying away. His brow was furrowed, and his lips tight in a frown. Cami focused on the blurry landscape before her. "I do not hate you." If only she did, that would make everything so much easier.

"I did not peg you for a liar." Klaus goaded.

Cami turned to him, defensive. "I'm not!"

"Then tell me, what have I done to merit such untoward behavior? What are my offenses?" Before Cami could reply, Klaus ranted, "You treat my siblings with more friendliness than you have ever been to me. Whenever I appear you make excuses to leave, you cannot even meet my eyes!" Cami did meet them then, making Klaus pause. But it was only for a moment. "Every time I come around you try to run away. Even now you look to be debating whether it would be better to run into a monsoon rather than stay safe here."

"I-"

"I saved you from the wolves and received reluctant gratitude, I allow you to ride with me on Theo to the wedding only to overhear you despised it!"

Cami winced. "You heard that?"

Klaus pierced her with a stare. "'God no, I do not want to ride with him.'" he mimicked.

Klaus was fuming. His chest rose and fell rapidly and long hair aside, reminded here of his future self so much Cami had to stop herself from laughing. "Apologies, you did not deserve any of that."

Cami thought her attempts to avoid him were clandestine but of course Klaus noticed. She hadn't thought he would pay attention, or even cared. Cami looked at Klaus and wanted to scream. How could Klaus look exactly the same but not know who she was? After everything they'd been through? This wasn't the man Cami knew and it hurt like hell.

"I did not mean to offend you." She offered. Klaus' jaw was still tight but when Cami made room for him to join her on the bale of hay, he sat beside her.

"I miss my home." Cami said quietly. "That has been the reason for my distance. That night we ran into each other, I went to the river. I wanted to see if I could remember anything-a pathway home- but I didn't. I'm stuck here." Cami felt tears threatening to well.

"Is here so bad?" Klaus asked.

Cami turned to him, they were close enough to where their shoulders almost touched. Yes! Cami wanted to yell. You have no electricity, no technology, and no rights for women!

"It's an adjustment." She finally answered.

"You have friends who want to help you."

That made Cami feel better. She had Kol, Rebekah, Gisele, and Olga. They stared at the rain in silence. Klaus was a good brother, Cami thought, to speak to her on his siblings' behalf.

"The rain is lighter." Klaus said. He was right, the length between rolls of thunder were longer.

They sat awkwardly, "Shall I walk you home?"

"No, I know the way." Cami brushed her dirty hands on her dress. She handed Klaus her blanket. Klaus nodded and Cami stood to leave.

"Camille."

Cami turned around to face Klaus. Her dress clung to her body, and her blonde hair was plastered to her face. Cami didn't bother straightening herself up. Klaus shifted his weight on his feet, slightly rocking. "Do not tell anyone I was here."

"Another secret to be kept?" Cami shook her head. Klaus raised his chin, and Cami saw he was serious. "I'll keep it. Think of it as repayment for my rudeness before."

Klaus sighed with relief. "Gratitude."

"You're welcome...Nik." It was the first time Cami used the moniker and it felt strange. But this wasn't the Klaus she knew. It was the real him, the man Cami only caught glimpses of in her time.

He looked at her strangely, as if realizing this was the first time she called him by name. Something passed between them. Cami walked away before either of them could decide what it was.

* * *

The next day the ground was so muddy and drenched in the rain the women couldn't go to the fields. No one wanted to spend another day cooped up inside and the result was a village full of people bustling. Sitting outside their homes, gathering around the big fire, visiting neighbors, and the like. Cami received permission to visit Rebekah and found Olga and Gisele already there. They were comfortable in the main room. Rebekah sat still as Gisele braided her hair. Olga sat in a chair sewing.

"Lazy creatures, the lot of you."

They all looked up and greeted Cami with smiles and good natured teasing. They spent the day in each other's presence, basking in their lack of work, and trading gossip. It was a miracle they had Rebekah's home to themselves but she explained. Esther was visiting with Ayana, Mikael was meeting with some leaders, and her brothers were off doing whatever it is men did. Sage, Finn's wife joined them around lunchtime. The girls pestered her with questions of married life.

As they sat around the table eating Cami found out Sage and Finn were the ideal love story. Loved each other as children, never interested in anyone else, and last year after formally courting, they were married. Rebekah tossed in her two cents from her take on the story.

"I remember Finn had competition from Taner." Rebekah pointed her spoon at her sister in law accusingly. "Finn was a jealous beast. I have never seen him so enraged as when you were on Taner's arm."

Sage threw up her arms in frustration but she was smiling. "I told Finn it was my _father's_ desire for me to entertain Taner's affections, not mine!"

"What does it matter? True love won in the end." Olga crooned. She held her chin in her hands and looked into the distance. "I cannot wait for my wedding day."

"Nor I so you can shut up about it." Cami cracked.

Olga pinched her and everyone laughed.

"We never hear of your wedding desires, Camille." Gisele said.

Rebekah, who sat across from Cami, sat up. "All too true, you never speak of it. Is there any man in the village you fancy?"

"Or maybe one in a neighboring village?" Sage asked.

Cami squirmed under the sudden attention. Four pairs of eyes were trained on her.

"What do you like in a man?" Olga pressed. "If you tell us, we can tell you a man that aligns with your attributes."

Cami shrugged. "I suppose someone who's kind, thoughtful, and intelligent. A man who makes me laugh, makes me feel cherished. He's protective..." Klaus' face flashed across Cami's mind, unbidden.

 _Well he hurt you...for that alone I'd kill him._

"He takes my breath away." Various memories of Klaus resurfaced now. "When he looks at me...I know he feels the same way I do without saying a word."

Cami didn't realize she zoned out until Gisele tapped her arm. An embarrassed Cami dropped her head.

"That is so romantic." Rebekah sighed.

Giselse drew a heart on the table with her finger. "I hope my husband treats me like that."

The moment was broken by the entrance of Henrik and Nik.

"You lot are still here? Do your own families not want you?" Henrik joked.

"I am _your_ family." Sage reminded him.

"I do not to include you, dear sister." Henrik kissed her cheek.

Giselle jabbed a finger at him. "This one spends too much time with Kol, he is beginning to share Kol's wicked tongue."

"To hear Kol tell it, you quite enjoy his wicked tongue."

Surprised gasps were heard while Rebekah clapped her hands over her ears and Nik laughed.

"I am going to wring your scrawny neck!" Gisele screamed before chasing Henrik out of the house.

Nik finally stopped laughing long enough to greet them. "Hello Sage, Olga, Camille."

Cami returned the greeting, which made Nik smile. Cami was glad they were now cordial to each other.

"Carry on." Nik said as he helped himself to the food. "Pretend as if I am not here. I know you were talking about girl things."

Olga shook her head. "Tis not the same with a boy in the room."

Gisele reappeared, a triumphant grin etched on her face as she took her seat. Before anyone could question the source of such merriment Henrik limped in, rubbing his ass as if it were sore. The sight made everyone roar with laughter.

"Cami was just telling us what she looked for in a mate." Rebekah said.

Cami, who had resumed eating, now looked up and found Nik's eyes waiting. "Oh, and what did she say?"

Cami stalled answering by lowly chewing her food. She felt her face flush as she remembered what she said earlier. Cami knew Nik only asked to be polite, but that didn't make Cami's answers any less embarrassing.

Luckily Sage came to her rescue. "What is said between girls remains between girls."

Cami gave Sage's arm an appreciative squeeze. In turn, Sage winked a sky blue eye.

Days later in the field, Cami noticed Tatia struggling more than usual. As always she behind the girls, but the babe kept crying and howling from the pouch on her back. Tatia kept stopping to take him out and see what was wrong with him but to no avail. So she opted for leaving him hollering on her back, probably thinking he would tire himself out and go to sleep. However no one could abide a screaming child hollering into their ear. Tatia received several peeved looks from the other women, but kept her face to the ground as she worked.

"She should take that baby home!" Rebekah snapped after a particularly loud wail, shooting daggers at Tatia.

"Aye," Gisele said. "Tis not as if she does enough work to be missed if she leaves."

They spoke loud enough to be heard over the baby. Tatia kept her features plain but Cami saw her hands shake. Cami bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from speaking up. She didn't need to draw any attention to herself, and the baby's crying, while grating, was natural. It wasn't like Tatia had anyone to help her out, no one would watch her son while she was in the fields and no one offered Tatia respite. It didn't set right with Cami and Tatia's mistreatment bothered her more than the baby's cries.

During lunch Cami remained silent while her friends prattled on completely immune to Tatia, who sat under a tree holding her son. Ever so often Cami discreetly looked at the pair. Olga caught her and shook her head. "She would not have to carry the burden of motherhood alone should she remarry."

"Or if she threw herself on the pyre like a decent woman." Rebekah's remark was met with a round of laughter that tore through Cami like knives.

Wordlessly, Cami refilled her cup of water, took her barely touched food, and walked over to Tatia. Cami ignored the incredulous gasps and whispered warnings. Shaking off the knowledge that she was being talked about, Cami approached Tatia. The young woman watched Cami warily. Tatia pulled her son close to her bosom, to Cami she resembled a cornered animal.

Cami stood awkwardly before her. "I brought you food to eat." Tatia continued to glare. "You need to keep up your strength for your son." Cami squatted and placed the food before Tatia

She slowly reached for it and began eating. It was difficult with a baby squirming in her arms.

"I can hold him if you want." Cami offered.

Tatia looked at Cami sharply. After a moment she handed him over. Naturally he cried when Cami held him and she began rocking him. When he looked at her with his big dark eyes Cami's heat melted. She smiled down at him. Cami tried to ignore the pain in her heart when she remembered Klaus' dead daughter.

"What's his name?" Cami asked, not really expecting a reply.

For the first time, Tatia spoke. "Ufeigr."

Cami acknowledged the answer with a nod and continued cooing over him.

"It means 'not doomed to die'. He will live a long life."

Cami did not expect Tatia's voice to be so husky. Strangely, it suited her. "It is a good name."

"Why are you being kind to me?"

Cami admired the strength reflected in those doe eyes. "Because someone in this village should be." Cami was surprised by the fury in her voice. "Their treatment of you is abominable."

"Those are your friends." Tatia's eyes narrowed.

Shame washed over Cami. "Yes, they are. I cannot apologize for their behavior." Tatia had no response to that and resumed eating. A quick look down showed Ufeigr had fallen asleep.

They heard the other women getting ready to return to work. "I can hold him, if you'd like." Cami knew it was best to let sleeping babies lie instead of waking them up.

Tatia hesitated and Cami knew she was going to say no. Instead she sagged against the tree trunk. Up close Cami could see the tired circles around her eyes She hadn't slept much last night, if at all. The poor girl needed a break.

"Tatia, I know you barely know me, but if you ever need help..." Cami wished there was a way to prove to the young widow she was trustworthy.

Tatia finished her food and stood. "Keep an eye on him. He punches in his sleep."

When Cami went to Naomi's house she wasn't there. Good. Cami quickly rummaged through Naomi's healing potions. Ufeigr felt unnaturally warm in her arms and Cami wasn't sure Tatia had the medicine to help calm his fever. Grateful to Klaus for her limited knowledge of his old language, she found what she was looking for. Cami only took enough that wouldn't be too noticeable. She tucked it in her dress and walked over to Tatia's.

"Camille?" Tatia was surprised by Cami on her doorstep. Cami remembered the only visitors Tatia received were from men calling on her. She pushed aside the visual of Nik leaving her home.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Tatia stepped aside. "Ufeigr's sleeping."

Cami saw the snoring baby lying in their bed. Tatia's home was nice, less cluttered than Naomi's. Then again, Naomi's probably wasn't so cramped before Cami moved in. "I brought you this." Cami handed the medicine over to Tatia. "It should help him with his fever."

Tatia eyed the potion thoughtfully before hurling it at Cami, who jumped out of the way. She looked at Tatia in shock, "What the hell?!"

Cami eyed her warily, not moving a muscle. The primal look in Tatia's eyes stopped her. "Do you think I am a fool, Camille? That I do not see what you are up to?"

Cami spoke slowly, "I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"That!" Tatia pointed at the spilled contents on the ground. "You aim to poison my son!"

"What?" Cami shrieked, "Of course not!"

Tatia remained unconvinced. "You would not be the first to try. You tried to befriend me earlier to make me trust you enough to take whatever you give me."

"That's not it at all!" Cami's face burned with indignation. Her anger surpassed her fear. "I _stole_ that medicine from Naomi to help Ufeigr! I risked my friendships to help you today-"

Tatia rolled her eyes, "Oh what a sacrifice, having those hypocrites ignore you for hours, try being persecuted by them for years!" Tears shined in Tatia's eyes.

"I tried to help and you literally threw it back in my face!" Cami screeched. "You know what Tatia, I think you like being alone, I don't think you want friends, at least not female ones. Maybe you like having the men twisted around your fingers and the women jealous and if that's the truth then I wish I never wasted my time on you!"

Ufeigr's cries pierced the room.

"See what you've done!" Tatia looked like she was ready to hurl something else at Cami.

Cami refused to take the blame for that. "Maybe it was the sound of a loud crash that awoke him."

Tatia pointed to the door. "Get. Out."

"I was just leaving." Cami gritted before leaving the house. She resisted the urge to slam the door, not wanting to upset Ufeigr any further.

Cami bit her lip to keep herself from yelling curses into the sky. She risked her reputation and Naomi's wrath to help Tatia and this was the thanks she got? Cami walked to the river, she didn't want to risk going home and Naomi asking her what was wrong.

"Kind, gracious, beautiful." That was how Klaus described her. More like, angry, suspicious, and rabid Cami snorted.

 _If you were in her shoes you would be suspicious too._

Cami's anger lessened as she walked. Tatia had a right to her suspicions, but did she have to throw the medicine away? Now that the haze of her anger was ebbing away Cami's mind grabbed onto the words Tatia spoke. Did she say someone tried to poison her child? What monster would try that?

"Do not tell me you are trying to go fishing without your equipment."

Cami turned and found herself face to chest with Haldor. She looked into his eyes. "I'm trying to go fishing without my equipment."

Haldor opened his mouth then shut it when he noticed Cami's expression. He lifted a black eyebrow. "Were you this disrespectful to your former elders?"

Cami remembered she was trying to fit in. Sassing the elders wouldn't help her, especially the one who had feelings for Naomi. "How can I help you?"

"You can go home to Naomi." As always Haldor's expression softened when he spoke of her. "It will be dark soon."

"It feels nice to be worried over." Cami couldn't help but tease. "I'm sure Naomi feels the same way."

There was a beat of silence before they both laughed, knowing Naomi never wanted a fuss made over her.

"What are those?" Cami risked asking, pointing at the papers in Haldor's hand.

"Records, letters." Haldor looked at Cami squinting trying to make out the letters. "Can you read?"

...

 _"What are these?" Cami stopped her hand's journey along the spines of the books as she bookshelf ended. There were boxes with dust settled on them but they were slightly opened. She could make out the covers of some books. Cami stooped and blew the dust off as she retrieved on heavy tome._

 _It was heavier than Cami expected and she struggled holding it. Klaus was at her side in an instant and relieved her, picking up the heavy object as if it weighed no more than a paper clip. Cami dusted her hands on her clothes before opening the book. It was falling apart. Cami handled the weathered pages with care._

 _"This is ancient." Cami commented. "Is this from your time?"_

 _Klaus wore the same amused look on his face he got every time Cami's curiosity was piqued. "Yes."_

 _Cami ran her fingers over the ancient text which looked like nothing more than scribbles. She tried recognizing some patterns._

 _"What language is it in?"_

 _Klaus carried the book over to a table and plopped it down. "There isn't a name for it. Besides, it was lost ages ago."_

 _"Do you still remember it?"_

 _Klaus tried to look bored but Cami could tell he was enjoying her probing as always. He spoke a few short sentences in his native tongue. The foreign sounds made Cami's eyebrows rise. "What does that mean?"_

 _Klaus shook his finger. "That's my secret."_

 _"Hey!" Cami exclaimed as he walked away. "If you compel me to listen to you for hours the least you could do is give me something out of the deal." She quickly strode to catch up._ _"Archaeologists and historians would have a field day! And a linguist? Ancient books filled with a dead language. Do you know how much priceless that is?"_

 _"She, of course refers to the priceless worth of lost knowledge and not the hundreds of thousands of dollars my possessions are." Klaus said._

 _"Of course." Cami replied. "Although I'm sure the old relic that owns them would be interesting as well."_

 _Klaus paused and held up two fingers. "Careful Camille, that's strike too."_

 _"Oh really?" Cami's arms crossed her chest. "What was the first?"_

 _"Going through my things."_

 _Cami, enjoying their banter, despite herself became mock defensive. "You said I could look through your library!" And she wondered at that, thinking the old hybrid felt guilty about using her as a spy and messing with her mind. Yesterday when Cami mentioned she needed to work on her thesis she hardly expected Klaus to open his library, but who was she to look a gift hybrid in the mouth?_

 _"To find a good old fashioned book source for your thesis not get distracted by trivial tomes I haven't looked at in centuries." Klaus admonished._

 _"If they're so 'trivial' then why do you keep them around?"_

 _Klaus' nostril's narrowed as the young blonde in front of him rocked back on her heels, knowing she had him. He froze when Cami put her fingers over his, making the two fingers he held up go down._

 _"Will you teach me?" Cami asked._

 _Klaus swallowed, looking from her hand over his to her eyes. "Teach you what?"_

 _"Your native tongue." Cami didn't realize how sensual her words sounded until she saw the mirth flash in his eyes. She quickly moved her hand, scratching the back of her neck._

 _Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You wish to learn a language that's extinct?"_

 _"Why not?" Cami shrugged. "It would be something interesting to put on my resume."_

 _Klaus chuckled. "That mind of yours..."_

 _"Yes?" Cami prompted._

 _"It's unlike any I've encountered in over a millennia..." He held her gaze and as it lengthened, Cami's heart sped up. "Let's put that wondrous mind to task, shall we?"_

 _..._

Cami's hesitation made Haldor thrust the papers into her face. Her memory of Klaus' lessons were foggy at best. It had been months since he last tutored her. With all of the drama that unfolded after her decompulsion, Cami pushed the lessons to the back of her mind.

Now Cami adjusted the papers and slowly read them back to Haldor, the familiarity of the language slowly came back the more she read.

Satisfied, Haldor reshuffled them in his hands. "I assume you can right as well?" Cami nodded. "So, you are a learned girl."

Cami couldn't tell if the statement was complimentary or not and opted to remain silent.

"I may have use of your skills. I do not like pouring over ledgers or records and you could do it for me."

The words were out of Cami's mouth before she realized it. "You trust me enough to put me to task over important information?"

Haldor continued as if Cami hadn't spoken. "In exchange I will give you a portion of my catch."

"Fish for me organizing records?"

"And writing correspondence." Haldor added.

Cami stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Haldor looked at her as if she grew another head. Cami remembered herself and quickly dropped her hand.

"When can I start?" She asked awkwardly.

"I shall let you know when I need you." Haldor turned his back to her as he walked away, dismissing her.

Unable to resist, Cami called, "Is there any message you wish me to pass along to Naomi?"

Haldor stiffened but otherwise ignored her. Cami chuckled.

"A woman after my own heart."

Cami turned to find Kol behind her. "Don't encourage my rotten behavior." She instructed.

"Sorry, darling, if you want a lecture instead of encouragement I am afraid you have the wrong son of Mikael." Kol snapped his fingers, "Although I can go find Elijah I'm sure he would love to come correct you as if you were a child."

"Spare me, please." Cami chuckled.

"What did Haldor want with you?" After Cami explained, Kol smiled down at her. "Beautiful, intelligent, and smart on the lips. You truly are the perfect woman."

"You truly believe I do not see past your wiles." Cami countered. "What have I told you about trying to charm me."

Kol shrugged. "I could not tell you, my lady. I am a bit forgetful."

"You are a bit incorrigible." Cami corrected.

Kol merely winked before striding off.

"Where were you?" Naomi asked as soon as Cami stepped foot in their home. She was already starting on dinner.

"I ran into Kol, and Haldor." Cami relayed her conversation with Haldor once more.

When she finished Naomi grunted. "I did not know you could read or write. I never thought to ask. It is good of him to take you under his wing."

Cami guffawed at Naomi's attempt to sound blase. This earned her a measured look. "He is not doing it out of the kindness of his heart. Haldor is doing this to help _you_." Naomi suddenly took more interest in the potatoes she was peeling, working faster and faster. Cami walked over to the table. "If other members of the council see me help him that gives them more reason to trust me which means it's one less reason to kill me and you, for taking me in."

The sounds of the knife paused. "You are a clever one aren't you?"

Cami wasn't intimidated by Naomi's dark stare. "You know, Haldor had the same look on his face after I read for him."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Who taught you to read?"

Cami allowed the topic change. Klaus' face flashed across her mind. "A friend."

Suddenly Cami remembered the altercation between her and Tatia. She grabbed a knife and began helping Naomi. "Naomi, how would you describe me?"

"Eh?"

"As a person."

Naomi paused. "Peculiar, naive, harmless." And resumed peeling.

Not exactly kind, gracious and beautiful. Cami tried not to let the words deflate her spirit. After all Naomi didn't really know her.

"But also kind, caring, and smart."

"You know, Naomi, I think under that gruff exterior you're a big old softie." Cami mused.

Naomi rewarded her with a rare smile. "Keep that truth between the two of us."

* * *

The next day as they walked to the field, Cami saw Tatia wave her over. Reluctant at first, Cami's curiosity won out. As she neared, Cami made a show of checking the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tatia asked.

Cami stopped a little ways away and pointedly replied, "Looking for stones or any other things that could turn into projectiles."

Tatia let out a rough chuckle. "Fair enough."

They walked to the field in silence. Tatia carried Ufeigr in her arms. Never one to hold her tongue, Cami opened her mouth to speak when Tatia beat her to it.

"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday, Camille-"

"Cami." Tatia looked at her curiously. "My friends call me Cami."

Tatia stopped walking. "Are we friends...Cami?"

"I'd like us to be." Cami smiled nervously, seeing the hope in Tatia's eyes.

They both smiled and resumed their walk.

"I have to apologize to you too." Cami said. "My words weren't exactly kind."

"This is an interesting way to start a friendship, to say the least."

Cami shook her head. "No, this just means we'll have an interesting story to tell Ufeigr as soon as he's old enough to hear it."

At that, Tatia laughed.

When she stopped "I know it's hard for you to trust."

"It feels it's been a lifetime since I had a friend." Tatia admitted. "This will be a nice change, Camille."

Cami considered offering to carry Ufeigr but decided not to. Tatia's trust was tentative, Cami didn't want her to think she wanted Ufeigr immediately after they started anew.

When they joined the rest of the women, Cami received bewildered stares and flat out anger etched on Rebekah and Olga's faces. She ignored them and stayed with Tatia while they bundled.

At lunch Cami's friends surrounded her before she joined Tatia. Cami glanced at each of their faces. "What?"

"What?" Olga echoed with outrage.

Gisele was just as annoyed. "What the devil is wrong with you, Cami, consorting with the likes of her?"

"Consorting?" Cami scoffed. "I'm just being nice to her, someone ought to! She's treated like a pariah-"

"For a reason!" Rebekah snapped, making Cami jump. "You think she's some innocent victim Cami and she isn't. Tatia causes discord and strife, she uses people and manipulates them!"

"Just get to know her!" Cami pleaded.

They looked at her in disgust.

"Do not sully yourself with her company any more." Gisele warned. She took Cami's hand. "Please, Cami. We've known Tatia longer than you have. Trust our judgement and that of the village."

The village that insisted Ida throw herself on the pyre. Cami bit the inside of her cheek. She was never one to follow the crowd or care about her reputation and she wasn't going to start now.

"I appreciate your concern." Cami said.

Gisele and Olga wrapped Cami in a hug, thinking that was the end of it.

* * *

Cami sat next to Naomi at the village meeting. Everyone sat huddled around the campfire as the council related important news. Normally Cami tried to pay attention but tonight as she stared into the flames, her mind wandered. She wondered what was happening in her time. By now her friends would be worried, maybe they did find out what happened to her, but what could they do? It had been two months, if they were able to bring her back wouldn't they have done it by now? Cami's hopes of returning to her own had slowly ebbed away and she was left with resignation.

It wasn't like she left behind a huge family or anything. Sean and Kieran were dead, and Cami was estranged from her parents. Her supernatural friends were busy with their family drama that Cami wanted to stay out of so she threw herself into her schoolwork. But the truth was, Cami felt lost and alone. In a way, Esther did her a favor. Now Cami had Naomi, and a new family of sorts. She felt more at home in the village every day. People were cordial and she kept her head low. Haldor's icy demeanor thawed a bit and it looked like those that were suspicious of her took their cue from him. Cami felt sad when the realized there wasn't much tethering her to her own time.

Would Cami's coworkers and acquaintances from school notice her disappearance? She spent most of her time with Finn studying. She hadn't formed any real bonds with coworkers since Sophie died. There was Davina, poor Davina who experienced so much pain and loss, Cami hated being among them. But she knew Marcel would look after Davina and protect her. Davina would miss her but Cami knew Marcel would encourage Davina to move forward. They had each other's backs.

Klaus' face flashed across her mind. Cami pushed it away. Klaus had been alive for a thousand years and met plenty of women. In the back of her mind, Cami always thought Klaus' interest in her would wane. Sure, he sought her out months after locking himself away from the world but less than a day later he distanced himself yet again. This trip back in time saved them from continuing the dance between them. Klaus would find another human that captured his attention and forget all about her. So why did she miss him so damn much?

Cami's eyes refocused and looked across the fire to find Nik looking at her. He gave her a small smile and Cami inclined her head in acknowledgement. Nik kept looking at her curiously and Cami cocked her head to the side, questioning his interest. His eyes moved from his sister beside him to Cami. Normally they sat by each other. She shrugged.

Trying to maintain a friendship with the girls that originally welcomed her and Tatia tore at Cami's heart. To their credit, Olga and Gisele didn't disown Cami. They were cordial and talked whenever she wasn't around Tatia. Rebekah, on the other hand, shut Cami out completely. It was as if Cami didn't exist, Rebekah wouldn't even look her way. Cami didn't understand why Rebekah's hatred of Tatia ran so deep. Tatia wasn't responsible for her brother's actions, but Cami supposed it's easier to blame the woman they loved instead of them. However Cami refused to sacrifice her friendship with Tatia to satisfy Rebekah. If she wanted to pout, Cami would let her.

Nik's eyes stayed on her but Cami was done with the conversation. She broke eye contact. If he wanted to talk to anyone, he needed to talk to his sister.

After the meeting adjourned Cami socialized with Tatia, Gisele, and Olga, separately of course. They went home and Cami waited for Naomi to finish talking. She sat on an empty bench. Most people had gone home, driven by the ever cooling temperatures.

When Cami saw a flash of bright hair out of the corner of her eye she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she turned. Cami's smile disappeared when she saw it was Nik. The firelight danced on his body, making his hair bright.

"Disappointed to see me?" Cami recognized that amused expression Nik wore on his face as he stood over her. "Perhaps you were looking for another sibling."

Cami lied. "You're right, I was hoping to see Kol."

Nik shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, Camille."

"Camille's a grandma's name. Call me, Cami everyone else does."

"I think I prefer Camille."

A small sound of disbelief escaped Cami's throat. No matter what time period she was in, she couldn't get Klaus to call her by her nickname. Stubbornness wasn't relegated to any century.

Nik sat next to her, leaving the proper distance between them. "My sister misses you."

"Then she should talk to me." Cami couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. "I'm not the one doing the ignoring."

Nik held up his hands. "Easy love, retract the claws. I only aim to help." Cami bit back a retort. "I see why Kol suggested I stay out of this tiff."

"Do you know why we're fighting?" Nik shook his head. Cami opened her mouth to explain but shut it. If she didn't understand it she doubted Nik would, especially since it was about his and Elijah's feelings for Tatia. "Well, just know it's stupid."

"If it is stupid then why can you two not move on?"

"Because your sisters a stubborn-" Cami stopped and looked at the man before her, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Rebekah's been different. Olga and Gisele are fine lasses but she trusts you more, I can tell. Your relationship with her is different, deeper."

"Deeper than the friends she's known all her life?" Cami scoffed.

Nik shrugged. "Tis a funny thing, the way we bond to people. Some you work to achieve a level of trust, others..." his voice trailed off. "Have you ever experienced that, Camille? Meeting someone and instinctively knowing you can trust them?"

Cami's throat was suddenly dry as the silence lengthened between them. She felt eerie and shivered, telling herself it was because of the cool night air and not because of the man sitting across from her. "Yes." She hadn't meant for the word to come out as a whisper.

"Whatever this argument is about, I hazard a guess and say it is not serious enough to destroy your friendship."

 _Nik isn't Klaus,_ Cami reminded herself. _At least not yet._ But the way he was studying her was so familiar...Cami could almost allow herself to believe that it was the Klaus she knew talking to her.

She shook herself. "To me it is not. As I said before, your sister is the one being stubborn."

Over Nik's shoulder Cami saw Naomi finishing her conversation. She met his eyes once more. "If Rebekah wants to make amends, she needs to do so and not send her brother as her mediator." Cami stood, "Goodnight, Nik."

* * *

"You think she'll ever talk to you again?" Tatia asked as they walked home. Rebekah had stormed past them and if looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

Cami buried the hurt she felt by Rebekah's sting. Cami dearly missed Rebekah. She missed how they would stand in line to fetch water together in the mornings and walk to and from the field. Now Rebekah no longer waited for her. It had only been a week and Cami missed Rebekah tremendously. She attempted to sound nonchalant, "Who knows?"

"I hate to be the source of malice between you two."

Cami waved off her concern. "It's her problem, not mine. Now do not want to talk about her anymore." She wrapped her arms around her torso. The weather had turned cooler.

"Soon it will be cold enough to wear furs." Tatia commented.

"Great." Cami said sarcastically. She hadn't experienced a cold winter since she moved back down South to New Orleans. Her body was unaccustomed to cold weather. "I'll have to go kill a bear or something."

Tatia laughed. "Oh do not be ridiculous, you can have a man do it for you, or trade for it."

"Maybe I could have Haldor pay me with furs instead of fish." Cami mused. "Tatia, can I ask you something?" Tatia nodded. "Why didn't you throw yourself on your husband's pyre?"

"Let us stop here." Tatia said. They rested under the shade of a tree. She set Ufeigr down and he played around their feet. Tatia inhaled deeply. "I didn't do it because Einar would not have wanted me to." Cami saw Tatia's eyes water. "I couldn't do it, Cami. I miss him dearly but I could not give up my life nor Ufeigr's for him, even when the smell of his burning flesh surrounded me. Or when the smoke from the fire clogged my throat and eyesight." Tatia wiped her eyes. "It was as if I was turned to stone. I couldn't take one step. I clung to Ufeigr with all that was in me. Einar lived through our son. His blood and mines run through his veins and I couldn't kill him too. I couldn't kill a part of him, he's all we had left." Tatia trembled, trying to rein her emotions in.

"I didn't know you could refuse." Cami admitted.

"No one has before, but you can, at a price." Tatia used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "Although some wanted to push me on the pyre themselves or burn me alive later. It got to the point the council had to meet to decide my fate, something you are all too familiar with." Tatia gave Cami a wry smile. "They said I could live. Although rumor has it I cast a spell on them to save my arse." she chuckled.

Cami's eyebrows rose. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" Tatia hit Cami playfully. "Some did...admire me, but I did not do anything immoral to gain that verdict."

"I admire you for having the strength to do that."

Tatia smiled at Cami. "I needed to talk about this, to a woman for once."

At that, Cami's ears perked up. To a woman? What man was Tatia pouring her heart out to? Cami couldn't help wondering if it was Nik. If it was, wouldn't Tatia also tell him about Rebekah and Cami fighting? But if he did know why would he encourage Cami to make up with Rebekah? Maybe he wanted Tatia to only confide in him. No, Nik wasn't like that. Cami shook herself. Nik wasn't her concern.

Tatia grabbed Ufeigr. "Cami, remember when you said if I ever needed your help...all I need do was ask?"

"Yes, and I meant it." Cami was concerned about Tatia's sudden change in demeanor. She ignored the chilly wind that blew as she waited for her new friend to speak.

"I would like for you to watch Ufeigr tomorrow night."

Cami was honored Tatia trusted her with her son's well being. Her response was immediate. "Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I just need time to myself. You know, a walk through the forest, time to commune with the earth goddess." Tatia explained.

"Understood." Cami smiled. "I'll be glad to help you take a break."

Tomorrow was Saturday, with a light work load. As usual Naomi and Cami spent the day focusing on the house and it's needs. When afternoon rolled around Cami told Naomi she was going to visit Rebekah.

"I might be a few hours."

Naomi waved her hand as she folded a blanket. "I do not mind, as long as you are welcomed by Mikael and Esther. I am glad to hear of you visit Rebekah, she has not been by all week. Tis unusual for her." Naomi eyed Cami carefully.

Cami simply shrugged, praying Naomi would let it go. Lying had never been her strong suit.

Finally Naomi looked away. "Be back before nightfall."

"Yes ma'am."

Cami wasted no time leaving down the path to Rebekah's house before doubling back to Tatia's. She entered through the back of Tatia's home, where Tatia was waiting. She looked anxious.

"I was beginning to worry if you'd show up."

"Of course I would." Cami laughed. "I had to tell a little white lie to Naomi but hey." Cami shrugged.

Tatia looked beautiful as always. A simple necklace adorned her neck and her hair hung loose and unbound in an alluring way. Cami sniffed the air, "What's that scent in the air? It's amazing."

Tatia simply smiled. Ufeigr played on the floor with his toys.

"I just fed him and cleaned him so you should be fine. I won't be gone long." Tatia put on her outer cloak.

Cami took a seat by Ufeigr. "Good, because I have to be back at Naomi's by dark."

"Why do you call your home Naomi's? It is your home too."

"I just live there, Naomi's in charge." Cami murmured. New Orleans would always be her home.

Tatia put her hand on Cami's shoulder. "When you marry, you will be in charge of your own home."

"Me, not my husband?" Cami asked, amused.

Tatia rolled her eyes. "You are too smart to let your husband be in charge, besides, in a true marriage both parties are equal." Tatia's tone was wistful.

"Is that how it was for you and your husband?"

"Yes." Tatia's expression turned sad. "I hope you one day share what we had with your own husband."

Cami resisted the urge to shake her head. Instead she replied, "So do I."

Tatia departed and Cami watched over Ufeigr. They played around inside and outside the house. Babysitting was harder without wifi, television, or a magazine to look at, but Cami managed.

As the sun set Cami worried. Tatia wasn't home yet and Cami needed to return to Naomi's. Who knew if Naomi stopped by Rebekah's home asking for her. The longer Tatia took, the riskier it was for Cami.

Cami held Ufeigr so they were face to face. "Where is your mommy, huh, Fei? I have to go back before-"

A knock sounded at the door, making Cami panic. Both baby and young woman looked at each other. Cami remained perfectly still. Of course a lovesick fool would be visiting Tatia now. Cami hoped whoever was at the door would leave once they received no answer. But they were persistent and the knocks continued. Ufeigr began to laugh at the sound.

"No no no no." Cami covered his mouth but it was no use. It only made Ufeigr laugh louder. "You are going to get me in trouble!" Cami whisper yelled. Ufeigr recognized the tone and quieted down.

Cami heard steps outside as they moved further and further away. Cami relaxed and shook her head at Ufeigr as she placed him back on the ground, smiling as she watched him.

"Camille?" Nik's head popped up on the other side of Tatia's window.

Cami froze before turning around. She waved awkwardly. Nik shook his head but smiled.

"Open the door." He whisper yelled.

"I can't let you in someone else's home!" Cami argued. She tried appealing to custom, "Besides, it would be improper for us to be alone together unsupervised." Cami ignored the fact that he came to Tatia's with the intention of spending unsupervised time with her.

Nik rolled his eyes. "If you cared about propriety you would not be here. Now, either you open the door or I crawl in through the window."

"Really?" Cami walked over to the window. "I would actually love to see that, go right ahead."

He clearly wasn't expecting that response. All amusement left Nik's face replaced with impatience. "Open the door you stubborn woman!"

"I do not have Tatia's permission to let you into her home." Her arms crossed her chest.

"Do you have Naomi's permission to be here? Ah," Nik said to Cami's flustered face. "Why don't I go tell her your whereabouts?"

Cami called his bluff. "You do that and you'll have to explain how you knew I was here." Nik's nostrils flared. "Come back another time, lover boy."

Cami returned her attention to her young charge, only to whirl back around when she heard a scratching sound. There Nik was, his sandals scraping against the window walls as he climbed through.

"Nik!" Cami hissed. She was surprised he could fit through the small opening, but he was determined. When he came through he stumbled, almost knocking over some jars. They both ran towards them, holding them still before they could fall.

Nik and Cami looked at each other, laughing nervously. Cami covered her mouth so her laughter wouldn't be heard.

"I cannot believe you did that!" She scolded.

Nik's face was serious as he countered, "You all but dared me to!"

Cami tried to stop herself from smiling. The mischievous look in Nik's blue eyes reminded her of the high school boyfriends that successfully snuck into her bedroom.

"I suppose this is yet another secret we'll have to keep." Cami muttered.

Nik rewarded her with a smile. "I don't mind sharing secrets with you, especially since you know how to keep them."

"Yes well I am more than your secret keeper." Cami informed, ignoring the warm feeling that ran through her. She scooped Ufeigr off the ground. "Tatia isn't here."

"I could see that from the outside." Nik made himself comfortable in a chair. "I'll wait here and you can tell me why you're here."

"I'd ask you the same question but I already know the answer." Cami kept her back to him so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. Every time Cami was around Nik it was hard to remind herself that she didn't know him. "Actually, since you're here I can leave."

"What?" Nik was confused when Cami plopped Ufeigr down in his lap.

Cami was already grabbing her cloak. "Naomi doesn't know I'm here and I have to be home by nightfall." Tatia would understand, Cami stayed as long as she could and she trusted Nik, didn't she? Cami glanced outside the window. "I'm pushing it. At least I don't have far to go."

"Camille, wait." Nik followed her to the front door. It was dark enough for Cami's face to be concealed by darkness and her hood.

"Tatia will be home soon and I already fed and cleaned Ufeigr again."

"No, it's not that-" he started as Cami swung the door open-

To find Tatia in a man's arms kissing him passionately.

"Oh, shit!"

Cami's explanation made the pair jump apart, revealing the man to be Elijah. Cami gasped, looking from him to Tatia, mouth agape. " _This_ is what you call _'alone time with nature'_?!" Tatia's face was instantly contrite."You lied to me! You used me so you could go-"

"Brother." Elijah looked just as guilty.

In her anger, Cami had forgotten about Nik, who remained silent behind her. She turned and found his eyes hard, his jaw squared, a look Cami knew all too well.

Ufeigir was entertaining himself on the floor, his coos were the only sounds heard. Cami stepped out of the door way and stood by Tatia. She should have gone home but she couldn't leave, not while tensions were this high. Cami sought to diffuse the situation but didn't know what to say.

"Nik-" Tatia started but he silenced her with one glare.

His eyes turned to Elijah. Cami saw the hurt reflected in them, and even more, the rage. "You said you did not care for her anymore." Nik growled lowly. "You have been seeing her behind my back?"

Cami's eyes were riveted on him. Nik hadn't elevated his voice and that made his words even more scary. He looked ready to pounce.

Elijah held his hands out. "I cannot help it...I love her." He said helplessly.

Cami instantly knew those were the wrong words to say.

Klaus launched himself at Elijah, tackling him to the ground, making Tatia and Cami scream. They wrestled with each other across the ground, not caring about the attention they drew. Cami's hands flew to her mouth. She saw candles being lit and neighbors peeping threw their windows at the spectacle.

"I loved her _first_!" Nik yelled, punching Elijah in the face before receiving a knee to the stomach.

Tatia was frozen and Cami felt helpless. She wanted to stop them but didn't want to get in the middle of a brawl.

"No no no what are you two doing?" Cami jumped when she saw Rebekah next to her. "Stop it both of you!" She shrieked. Then as if noticing Cami for the first time, "What are you doing here?"

Cami opened her mouth to reply when she saw Ufeigr had crawled out of the house and was heading towards Nik and Elijah. They paid no attention to anyone but each other as they fought, and certainly didn't see the baby they were about to roll over on. Cami ran and snatched him up before scurrying out of the way.

Ufeigr laid his head on Cami's shoulder. Rebekah's eyes narrowed at the show of affection while Tatia remained as still as a statue. "Tatia!" Cami snapped. How could she do nothing while two brothers fought over each other?

Rebekah screamed at her brothers to stop, but to no avail. Ufeigr added his wails to the commotion. By now people were standing outside their homes watching the fight. _This has to stop._

"Nik!" Cami yelled.

Startled, he looked up, and met her eyes. Cami saw lucidity flicker in them before being knocked out by Elijah as he took Nik by the shoulders and pulled him under him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Everyone but the fighting brothers turned to see Naomi's petite frame standing in her doorway, hands on her hips. She waded through the crowd that parted for her. As Elijah and Klaus wrestled by her feet, she kicked them both repeatedly, forcing them to stop fighting. Elijah stood, while Nik sat on the ground, one knee propped up. Unlike his brother, Nik didn't try to straighten his clothes or fix is appearance in any way.

Naomi's eyes assessed the pair before finding Tatia. Naomi inhaled deeply as she put two and two together. Then her eyes trailed from the baby in Cami's arms to her eyes. It took everything in Cami not to run. She nervously handed Ufeigr to Tatia, who looked as if she zoned out completely.

"Tatia, Tatia." Cami said again firmly. Finally something stirred in those dark eyes.

"Alright, nothing to see here." Naomi dismissed the crowd. "Go home." When only the five of them were left, Naomi glared at each of them. Elijah and Nik wouldn't meet her eyes and Cami wished she hadn't agreed to help Tatia out at all. The silence was too much for Cami but she knew better than to speak.

"You three," Naomi said to the siblings, "Go home to your father. I assume you'll want to tell him what transpired before someone else does."

Elijah and Nik started home, walking on opposite sides of the road. Tatia stared after them before wordlessly going back into her house. Cami nervously met Naomi's eyes.

"We'll talk inside, Camille." Naomi's eyes were bright with anger. "Our neighbors have had enough of a show, I do not want to give them an encore." She too, went into her home.

Cami swallowed nervously, wanting to do anything else but follow her inside. She noticed Rebekah still standing beside her. Rebekah was trembling, tears stained her cheeks. Cami tried comforting her. "Rebekah-"

Her navy blue eyes flashed to Cami, and Cami saw Rebekah wasn't trembling from sadness, but from anger. "I warned you." She jabbed a finger in Cami's face. "I warned you I _fucking_ warned you! But you did not listen! Now look what you've done!"

"Me?" Cami exclaimed. "I-"

"Look at what's happened here, Cami! Did you think I was lying when I told you that Tatia's a liar and a manipulator!" Rebekah shrieked. Cami let her rant. she deserved it. Tatia lied about what she was doing and Cami allowed it to happen. That fragrant smell Cami smelled earlier was Tatia's perfume, and she had taken more care in her appearance than before. The signs were there, but Cami ignored them. All this time she saw Tatia as a victim, and maybe she didn't mean to tear two brothers apart, but she was sneaking around with Elijah. Cami had been warned and she ignored it all because of some stupid gut instinct.

"She's turning my brothers into enemies and they aren't the only victims."

Cami wrung her hands. "I'm sorry, Rebekah I just-"

"You just got caught up in her spell like everyone else! You _helped_ her, you've been helping her from the looks of it! All nice and cozy with her baby."

"No! I swear-"

Rebekah looked like she was about to hit Cami. "Do you know why I came here tonight? I came to see you, to see if we could work this out, because _Nik_ convinced me it would be for the best for us to reconcile." Cami opened her mouth but shut it. "And this is how you repay him? By helping Tatia sneak around his back?"

"I had no idea about any of this!"

Rebekah's laugh held no humor as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Well that makes you even more stupid than I thought."

Cami dropped her head at her own naivete. "I just wanted to help." she whispered.

Rebekah's eyes were merciless. "Congratulations, Cami, you just made it worse." Cami had no defense as Rebekah got in Cami's face. "Stay away from me and my family. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as guilty as Tatia." Rebekah stormed off, leaving Cami alone in the road with her thoughts, regrets, and guilt.


	6. Judgment

"I cannot believe you Camille! I thought you had a sound head on those shoulders!" Naomi yelled.

Cami could only hang her head in shame. Naomi's voice was so loud Cami thought the whole village could hear, not that Naomi would care.

"Is this why you and Rebekah have been distant?"

Naomi's eyes pierced Cami, who was unable to lie. "Yes."

"Just when I think you make progress, I discover you are in the middle of this stupidity!" Naomi spat the last word, making Cami flinch. She remained still as a statue on the chair. "Not only were your actions dishonorable but they were _public_. By this time tomorrow everyone will have heard this tale. What will the Council think?"

Cami swallowed. "Will they kill me?"

Naomi let out a derisive laugh. "Probably not. Some still view you as an outsider but at least you were not a troublesome one. Now you are an outsider embroiled in lovers quarrel with an ostracized woman and two sons of a council man who abhors being made a fool of."

A frightening thought rushed to Cami's mind. "He won't hurt them will he?" Naomi's confused face prompted Cami to clarify, "Mikael, he won't hurt Elijah and Kl-Nik?"

Naomi's face softened. "What goes on in that home is no one's business but Mikael's. He has made that abundantly clear."

That reply didn't answer the question but Cami realized Naomi knew what a monster Mikael was behind closed doors. Who else knew? Not that they would do anything. Mikael was a respected warrior and a council man. Who cared that he abused his own son and frightened his other children.

"You have other things to worry about." The hard edge returned to Naomi's voice. "Above all the rest of these indiscretions: you disobeyed me, you stole from me, and you lied. You are the reason my potion went missing."

Cami's jaw locked, but her eyes rose to Naomi's. Another admission of guilt.

"I keep track of all my herbs, Camille. I did not want to think the worst of you, but you betrayed me." The hurt in Naomi's eyes made a wave of guilt crash over Cami. "You stole from me and gave to that wench-"

"Fei was sick!"

"Who is Fei?!"

"Her son!" Naomi's face remained passive. "I thought I was doing the right thing!" Cami defended.

"By stealing from me? By lying to me?" Naomi yelled. "You bemoan Tatia's circumstances yet show no consideration for your own! You were in **no** place to endanger your already precarious position in the village. What about _your_ safety? What man will want to marry you now?"

Cami bit back a reminder that she did not want to marry. Naomi's shoulders sagged, and she sat down, looking more tired than Cami had ever seen. Cami was reminded that Naomi put herself on the line for her, and Cami had made a mess. What if something happened to Naomi because of her naivete?

"I apologize." Cami wiped tears away from her watery eyes. "You were right. I did not consider myself, or you. After all you have done for me I-" Cami looked down in her lap. "It won't happen again Naomi, I swear. I will earn back your trust-"

Naomi held up a hand. "You are young. Young people have a tendency to be foolish. I thought you had more sense...I was mistaken. I knew you were a bit of a rebel, but you have also proven yourself to be a liar and a thief. You broke your word to the Council and to me. It now means nothing."

Cami swallowed, and willed the tears to not spill from her eyes.

"It will be awhile before I trust you again." Hurt flooded Cami but she nodded. "You will apologize to Mikael."

" _WHAT_?"

Naomi's eyes flashed and Cami dropped her head again. "Niklaus and Elijah are his sons, he is the head of the family. It is Mikael's forgiveness you must ask. You must do so publicly, at the next village gathering. Should he grant it, it will go over well with the Council. You will say you were wrong to befriend Tatia and swear that you will never do so in the future. You will throw yourself at their mercy..." Naomi sighed. "Again."

The magnitude of the situation hit Cami. What could be worse than being killed? "And if they refuse to grant mercy?"

"Then you will be banished."

 _Banished_

The word kept Cami awake while Naomi slept that night. But how could they banish her but not Tatia, since they deemed Tatia as such a problem? Perhaps Tatia had too many champions on the council itself, or outside it. Men willing to defend Tatia secretly. She did have a number of men in love with her, Cami thought bitterly. Cami was not so fortunate. Mikael could easily take his anger out on her.

If she was banished, where would she go? How would she survive? Naomi had become Cami's family, she couldn't imagine living apart from her. At least Cami knew Haldor would look out for her. Who would look out for Cami if she was all alone? She would wander until she found another village. Who is to say they would take her in? No, she was too accustomed to life here in Mystic Falls. Cami did not want to leave. If they wanted to banish her, she would put up a fight.

* * *

Mikael was the only one of the Mikaelson clan that was seen in public for days. Cami shuddered to think what pain he was inflicting. His pride was probably hurt more than anything, his two sons embarrassing him so soundly would doubtlessly make him lash out.

Cami had her own troubles. Naomi no longer trusted Cami enough to let her out of her sight. It was humiliating. Not only did she have Naomi accompany her everywhere but the old woman's prediction was correct. The morning after the infamous incident Cami was on the receiving end of judgmental looks. Villagers whispered as she passed by, frowning in disapproval.

In the fields she was shunned by her fellow maidens, probably under decree from their families. No one wanted to be associated with the torrid gossip. On her end, Naomi kept a watchful eye over Cami from the group of older women. Cami tightened her jaw, determined that she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her emotions. She had no idea how the companionship made the long days of work seem shorter, how Olga's fuming and Gisele's laughter made everything more enjoyable. How dear Rebekah's friendship was to Cami. She prioritized Tatia over them all.

Tatia, who had not shown up in the fields since that fateful night. Like the Mikaelsons she was not seen since the incident. Barricaded indoors, waiting until the storm passed. Of course she would, she knew how to get past village drama. But hiding out wasn't Cami's way. That, and the fact that Naomi forced her to return to the fields. Unlike Mikael and Tatia, Naomi's tactic was to go on with life as usual. Cami agreed with it, she just wished it was over.

With Tatia and the Mikaelsons out of the village's sights, Cami was receiving the brunt of the scrutiny and disdain. Something she deeply resented since she was the most innocent of all parties. _She_ was not the one who was seeing her lover behind her brother's back, nor was she the one entertaining it.

Now what little freedom, trust, and goodwill she had was gone. She could no longer go fishing because Naomi did not want to go down to the stream in the evening and she could not receive fish from Haldor as payment because Naomi essentially grounded her. Cami supposed she should be grateful Naomi hadn't taken a switch to her ass.

Cami's anger bubbled inside all week. She couldn't wait until the village meeting tonight so she could put it all behind her. _Or maybe I'll would curse the entire Council to their hypocritical faces_ , Cami fantasized about it as she gathered and bundled in the field. What of the men in the village unfaithful to their wives? What of the other gossip circulating? No, all everyone cared about was anything in relation to Tatia. _Her_ position in the village was never threatened. Cami's heart thudded in anger. Would Tatia publicly apologize? Would she even be at the meeting? If Tatia was such a problem, why hadn't she been banished? Perhaps she had too many champions on the Council itself. Cami thought bitterly. She did have a number of men in love with her. Cami was not so fortunate. Mikael could easily take his anger out on her.

At the midday break, Naomi brought Cami some water. "You're angry." She observed with muted amusement.

Cami ignored her as she drank from the skin, then handed it back over silently. The last thing she needed was more punishment.

"Good." Naomi stated. "The next time you are tempted to foolishness remember how you feel at this moment." She looked over Cami's shoulder, her eyes narrowing. Cami peeked at Tatia's small figure as she approacCami wanted to blame Tatia completely but she couldn't. Cami acted of her own accord despite everyone's . Cami turned her back to her but Naomi put her hand on her shoulder. "No, handle this."

To Cami's surprise, Naomi walked away, leaving her to deal with Tatia. For the first time all week, she did not look behind her and watch Cami's every move. Cami knew what Naomi expected—what they all expected—and she as in the mood to do just that.

Tatia stood across from Cami, shifting her position. Silence stretched between them. Tatia obviously didn't know what to say, which enraged Cami all the more.

"I see Fei's not with you." She remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is one of your lovers watching over him?"

Tatia reeled as if slapped. "No, he is napping. I knew what time you took a break and I wanted to come and apologize."

" _Apologize_?" Cami echoed skeptically. "Where have you been all week? Are you only here now because you don't know if this is the last time you'll see me?"

Tatia took a step forward, arms outstretched. "No, that is not-"

"The Council might banish me, are you aware of that?" Tatia didn't meet her eyes. Resentment welled in Cami. "Of course you do. You've done worse in their eyes but I am the one who might get kicked out."

"Cami, I did not expect-"

"For it all to blow up in your face? Well it did and now my ass is on the line! Not Elijah, not Nik, not you, me!" Cami yelled, not caring who heard. "I felt sorry for you, I went against everyone for our friendship and you used me."

"In that instance, yes but I swear to you Cami our friendship is real!" Tatia cried. She tugged on her long hair.

"You didn't tell me you were sneaking around with Elijah or Nik." Cami accused.

"Because I was not certain you would not alert Rebekah or Kol!"

"You had my sympathy once but not anymore. You complain about not having any friends and you spat in the face of the one you had."

Tears streamed down Tatia's face. "Moments of happiness are rare for me Cami. I have to take what I can and I love him."

Him, not them. Cami shook her head, not even caring which brother Tatia referred to. "May that love be all the companionship you need because we are no longer friends."

Tatia went still. "Cami I beg of you-"

"No Tatia! You manipulated me! They were right, you are a selfish whore."

As soon as the words left Cami's lips she felt guilty. She had gone too far, the look on Tatia's stricken face confirmed it. But Cami didn't take it back, she was too angry. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Even if I am not banished from the village you are banished from my life."

After a beat, Tatia inhaled deeply. "You are welcome." Tears still lined her eyes, and at Cami's confusion she gave a small smile. "They needed a show. For you to prove you are one of them."

Tatia looked over Cami's shoulder, and without turning her head Cami knew what she would find. Naomi and the women eavesdropping on the conversation. Tatia let herself become Cami's punching bag to help her get back in right standing. It would not get her off the hook completely but it was a start. Cami had witnesses to say she and Tatia were no longer friends.

"Not bad for a selfish whore." Tatia said. "I apologize Cami, truly."

Cami didn't speak. She as still too angry. Her fists were balled at her sides. Tatia cast her one last remorseful look before walking away.

When Cami returned to work some of the young girls met her eyes, including Olga and Gisele, who nodded in acknowledgment for the first time all week. Cami grudgingly admitted that Tatia did help in what way she could.

That didn't mean she forgave her.

* * *

Before the village meeting Cami sat silently on the pallet she called her bed. Learning to sleep on it had been an adjustment as it was nowhere near as comfortable as her bed in New Orleans. Now she considered it a luxury. If she was banished she would not even have this. What would she have? What would Naomi allow her to take?

"Here."

Cami jumped at the sight of Naomi standing over her. She held a pale pink dress in her hands. "Wear this to the meeting." Naomi said.

After she put it on, Naomi nodded in approval. Cami could see why. The dress, coupled with the freshly brushed blond hair hanging in front of her shoulders, made Cami look innocent.

"You look the part." Naomi said. "Now you must act it. Be humble, be remorseful. You have big eyes, use them."

Cami painted a remorseful look on her face, willing tears to come.

"That's good." Naomi smoothed Cami's dress.

Their eyes met, and in that moment Cami knew Naomi did not want Cami to go. They had become each other's family, and now there was a possibility they would be separated. At least Cami knew Haldor would look out for the old woman. She had no plans if the Council banished her.

"Let's go." Cami needed to face this before she lost what little nerve she had.

The meeting went along as usual. Cami could barely pay attention, she was too worried over her fate. But Naomi advised her to appear calm, even though she didn't feel it. Cami would need to be a stand up citizen leading up to her pending judgment. She rubbed sweaty palms on her dress. Cami knew she would not be able to make it on her own if she was banished. It would be impossible. So she would have to ensure her place in the village. She could do this, it was just a short speech.

"That is all for the evening." Aneas was saying. "Unless anyone else has words to share."

Cami shot to her feet. "I do."

She cast a quick glance at Naomi before making her way to the Council. Cami did her best to ignore the swell of whispers that followed. She stood before the Council now, just as she had more than a month ago. Cami was even more nervous than she was then. But she was also different. Cami was acquainted with a few of them. She helped Haldor, Rajmund had given her fishing tips, she spoke to the elders when they visited him and when she saw them walking about. She was one of the villagers and she would make them see that.

But as Cami met six pairs of eyes, she hesitated when it came to Mikael. It was not up to the Council, it was up to him. If she publicly prostrated herself to Mikael, would he really be so callous as to banish her? He beat his own son, but he had the image of an honorable man to maintain. It was a gamble, but Cami decided. She would take the decision out of the Council's hands and put it in Mikael's. Before Cami lost her nerve, she moved away from Aeneas, who sat in the middle, and moved in front of Mikael who sat to his right.

"My lord, Mikael," Cami started, and then dropped to the ground. Gasps sounded from the crowd and Cami waited for them to quiet before speaking. "I throw myself at your mercy. I fear I played a part in bringing shame upon your house." Her hair was splayed about her shoulders, dirt dug into her hands, and the hard ground was unforgiving to her knees, but she refused to let it show on her face. Cami met Mikael's eyes unflinchingly.

His face was guarded, his eyes cool. If he was affected by her dramatic position he didn't show it. His mouth remained closed, which Cami took as a sign to continue.

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord. I acted foolishly." Cami kept her voice loud and clear. "My actions tainted the village, your house, and Naomi's. I sincerely apologize publicly for the damage I have caused." Cami addressed the rest of the council now, once again meeting their gazes. "You allowed me into your village in my time of need and I spat on that good will. I readily accept whatever punishment you deem necessary-" _Please don't banish me "_ -should I be allowed to remain here I will conduct myself in an upright manner."

The wait was agony. Cami ran over every thing she said in her mind. Did she appear too strong? Insolent? Was there more she should say? Should she grovel? Start crying?

Rajmund cleared his throat. "It shows great character for you to come before us, Camille."

Hope surged through Cami, but she kept her expression penitent. Aeneas spoke next.

"I do not believe this is common knowledge, but I shall make it so now. Camille has served our village under Haldor. She has kept records and letters that are vital to our survival." A surprised murmur rose from the villagers. "Here before us is a testimony of her humility."

Cami waited. The words were kind, but none of them meant absolution, and none of them came from Mikael. Cami met his gaze now.

Mikael stood. "You have shown more honor than my own sons." He said the last words distastefully.

Cami nodded. There was something else in his eyes, was that respect? Grudgingly given no doubt. Unlike Elijah and Nik, Cami had no father to protect her; unlike Tatia she had no admirers. She only had herself.

"The council will impose no punishment." Aeneas said. "Provided that you will not be embroiled in another scandal henceforth. "

"I won't, you have my word." Cami said too quickly.

"Then the matter is settled. I trust we will not see Camille before us again until it is time for her engagement. If there is nothing else," Aeneas scanned the crowd, "this meeting is adjourned." An elder struck the log with an impressive staff and it was over.

Tears of relief sprang to Cami's eyes. She looked to find Naomi in the crowd but she was already coming towards Cami. They shared a short, but emotional embrace.

"I knew they would not banish you." Naomi said with confidence.

Cami was too relieved to call her out.

"You were perfect. Let's go home."

"Wait, there is someone I need to thank."

Cami left her and found Haldor engrossed in conversation. She waited for him to finish before approaching him.

"You are still among us."

"Thanks in part to you, I imagine." Cami was wrong earlier. She didn't have a protective father or admirers, but she had Naomi, and she had Haldor. "You vouched for me didn't you?"

"Your character vouched for you Camille." Haldor countered. "Everyone witnessed it."

"True, but I think someone might have spoken to the council beforehand."

Haldor crossed his arms over his chest. "Think what you like."

"I will." Cami gave him a sly smile. "Does Naomi know? She probably figured it out, but did you explicitly tell her? I know you helped me so she would not suffer."

"You have a fine, efficient hand Camille, I would be loathe to replace you."

Cami smiled. "I like you too."

Haldor's face softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had two sons but no daughters. Cami wondered if he saw her as the daughter he never had. Would she ever find out what the deal was between him and Naomi?

She put the thoughts out of her mind when she went home. Naomi was out back, cooking. But that smell was familiar and all too appetizing.

"Is that fish?" Cami asked.

"I traded some of Astrid's milk for some."

Cami grinned. "You didn't have to do that. Naomi you didn't have to do any of this." Cami looked at the older woman who cared for her ever since Kol brought her to her doorstep. Cami would never be able to repay her.

"I know." Naomi shot her a kind glance that told Cami she read her thoughts. "However, I'm glad I did."

* * *

Kol sidled up to Cami the next morning on her way home from the well. "Go on, tell me how much you have missed me."

Cami didn't fight the smile that came to her face. She had missed Kol's teasing and his manic energy. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you when my brothers behaved idiotically?" Kol shrugged. "I must say that was a good show you put on at the meeting."

"Thank you?"

Kol reached over and grabbed the jar of water out of Cami's hands. "I would have missed you."

Cami paused. It was rare for Kol to be serious. Only now did she see how much he was affected. He hadn't avoided her because he wanted to. Kol and his siblings had been under house arrest by Mikael, who knew what all Mikael had said and done while in a rage.

"Are you alright?" Cami asked softly.

The easy going smirk was back on his face in an instant. "Of course, darling. Are you?"

"I would feel better if Rebekah was talking to me."

Kol clucked his tongue. "She can hold an impressive grudge, that one."

"She was on her way to apologize to me when it all happened." Cami explained.

Kol's expression was sympathetic, "I know."

Nothing more was said. As they neared Cami's home, Cami relieved Kol of the jar. Kol shot her a rogue grin then froze. Cami turned to see what caused his reaction and found Giselle walking up.

Giselle greeted them with a warm smile. "Good morning Cami, are you able to receive visitors?"

"I shall have to ask Naomi."

"Good morning, Kol." Giselle smiled.

Kol swallowed. "And you, Giselle."

There was an awkward beat. Cami looked between the two of them. Giselle looking at ease while Kol looked uncharacteristically perturbed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next.

Cami arched an eyebrow. "I should bring this inside."

Giselle opened the door for Cami. "Goodbye, Kol." She shot him a sweet smile and shut the door in his face.

"What was that about?" Cami demanded, but Giselle ignored her.

"Good morning Naomi, is Cami allowed visitors?"

Naomi tapped her chin and thought a moment. "I suppose she is allowed one while she helps me prepare breakfast."

"Gratitude."

Giselle made small talk with Cami until Naomi stepped out. Taking advantage of the privacy, Gisele gave her reason for visiting.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Cami echoed in disbelief. "For what?"

Giselle was silent. She focused on the small cup in her hands, now empty of the breakfast milk it held. "Tatia." She finally said. "I was furious that you chose her over us-"

"I did not want to choose-" Cami interrupted.

"Allow me to finish Cami, please." Cami's mouth snapped shut. "I never considered how lonely Tatia must be, how she is deprived of the friendship and sisterhood we all share. For the first time ever, I felt sorry for her. You showed me that she is human, not all of the hate she receives is warranted." Giselle's dark eyes met Cami's. "I will never like Tatia but I believe I have stopped hating her. Perhaps in the future I will not be so vile."

Cami did not know what to say. She thought about Giselle's words long after she left. At least some good came out of this whole ordeal. Her own feelings towards Tatia were less charitable but Giselle was right, Tatia did not deserve all that was thrown at her.

* * *

If anyone was happy Cami remained in the village it was Haldor. He asked Naomi for Camille's services once again, and here Cami was, sitting at his table with a stack of prehistoric paperwork before her instead of enjoying the last day of the weekend.

"Haldor I fear I have spoiled you." Cami commented. Instead of staying on top of his own work, he had waited for Cami to be back in good standing which meant it was backed up.

Haldor shook his head. "Think of it as having faith you would still be with us to complete my work."

"I think it is _laziness_."

That earned her a chuckle and a clap on the back before Haldor went about his own day. He was past the point of being comfortable leaving Cami alone in his home. His house was bigger than Naomi's, and completely masculine. He lived alone. Haldor had two children, both sons who had their own families. They visited some times but today Haldor went to them. Cami was absorbed in her work, rewriting some of Haldor's letters, and organizing records. She only stopped when she could no longer ignore her stomach rumbling. She found a good stopping place, and grabbed the lunch Naomi prepared.

Cami decided to take it outside in what could be called Haldor's backyard. She did not want to be locked up inside the house any more than necessary. It was a cloudy day, and definitely cooler, but it was beautiful. Feeling a bit adventurous, she headed towards the thick trees where she would be slightly hidden. Cami ate her lunch under the trees in solitary contentment. w. Cami bit into the hunk of cheese Naomi packed for her and hummed to herself.

After she finished, she packed up the now empty pail and carried it with her. Not wanting to return to Haldor's just yet Cami ambled through the trees. She froze when she heard the sound of a knife scraping against wood. Cami had grown accustomed to the sounds of nature, every rustle in the trees did not startle her. She was now, because she recognized the movements as human. Slowly inching towards the noise, Cami peeked around a tree to find Nik sitting there, his eyebrows knit in concentration as he carved. Of course it was him.

Cami watched him a moment longer. They had not talked since that fateful night at Tatia's, and Cami was not eager to do so now. Nik obviously wanted to be alone. She carefully backed away, not wanting to alert him to her presence. Cami thought she made a good distance before strong arms whirled her around.

Nik looked down at her with slight amusement in his eyes. "I thought it was you."

"You saw me?"

"Heard you." Nik corrected, his hands dropping to his sides.

Cami sagged with disappointment. "I thought I was being discreet." She muttered. "I saw you and thought you did not want to be disturbed."

"What are you doing out here?"

"We're not far from Haldor's home," Cami shrugged. "I was there keeping records when I took a break for lunch. I've been inside all day so...I was actually heading back." Cami bit her tongue. Why was she always explaining herself to him?

"I will escort you."

"You do not have to." Cami said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of kindness for propriety's sake.

Nik fixed her with a look, and Cami knew his mind was made up. As they walked she felt the tension between them. Cami peered out the side of her eye and found him watching her intensely. Her gaze flew away but connected with his again, and Cami saw anger. Anger directed at her. Whatever, she was not taking the blame for Tatia's actions. Before Cami could voice her thoughts Nik said, "Gone back to hating me again have you?"

Cami blinked, thinking she misheard him. " _What_?"

"Are you mad with me as well?" Nik kicked a twig on the ground. "Rebekah is, so is Father."

"I'm not mad at you Nik, not anymore anyway. I thought," Cami paused, deciding to be truthful. "I thought you were mad at me."

They appraised each other.

"Father has kept a close eye on me." Nik explained.

"Naomi has done the same for me, she still is. This is the first time I have been left alone since the incident."

"Of course." Nik muttered, "Kol said you did not speak of me-"

The implication hit Cami immediately. She stopped walking. "You asked Kol about me?"

Nik stopped too, realizing he said the last part aloud. Was Cami imagining it or was he blushing? She decided she was seeing things because a moment later, he was back walking like nothing happened.

"I was not mad with you, Camille." Nik continued, ignoring her question. "I knew you had no idea what was going on the moment you opened the door."

"But, how?" Cami couldn't stop herself from asking. "For all you knew I could have been surprised at their location, not their..." Her voice drifted off. Nik couldn't even say their names.

"You wear your heart, Camille." Nik explained. "People who do that have a hard time being deceptive."

Cami opened her mouth and shut it, finding she had no response. He was right, Cami was far too expressive. She could not hide her feelings to save her life, a thing that always got her in trouble when she was young.

"Besides," Nik went on, "Your immediate reaction was anger, meaning you could not be guilty."

They were almost at Haldor's, Cami could see the back of his house. She noticed their pace slowed.

"You said you were not mad at me anymore?" Nik emphasized the last word.

"Right. I was, initially." Cami admitted, fiddling with her dress. "I was mad at all of you, now I'm just mad at myself, and disappointed in you." She added pointedly.

Nik's eyebrows rose. "Disappointed?"

"You are a hypocrite." Cami said flatly. Her words made Nik stop in his tracks, but now that she'd said it, Cami had to continue. "I have lost everything from the life I have formerly known and you lecture me not to live in the past, to appreciate my life here, to value my new relationships yet you are willing to destroy your relationship with your own brother over a woman!"

"Not just a woman, Camille! Tatia!" Nik ran his fingers through his long hair. "When I am around her I experience the most incredible feeling! It is not of this earth! I love her!"

"I know." It was plain as day. Cami felt for Nik and Elijah. Both in love, both unwilling to let Tatia go.

"Do not look at me that way. I have seen that look a thousand times on Rebekah's face, my mother's, my brothers'-"

Cami cut in, ceasing his ramble. "Fortunately, unlike them, I can detach myself from this situation."

Nik's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I have been caught up in Tatia's love life once. It almost cost me my place in the village. That will not happen again." Cami shrugged. "You and I, we're good. But you'll have to find someone else to vent to about Tatia."

Nik looked disappointed but Cami felt relieved. She was Klaus' counsel, not Nik's. Cami would not endanger herself again. She forced a smile. "Thank you for accompanying me back."

Cami left him there, standing amongst the trees as she made her way to Haldor's home, and didn't look back.


End file.
